Mía
by Shinpuuryuken
Summary: En la era del Milenio de Plata, transcurre la historia de una chica que desafió al destino, por su deseo... De venganza.


Mía.

Disclaimer: Las historias, así como los conceptos y personajes que se presentan en esta historia, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, y yo las utilizo sin fin de lucro, sólo como un sano entretenimiento.

En la lejana era del milenio de plata, en el reino del planeta Mercurio, el reino de la sabiduría del sistema solar, cuyas construcciones hechas a base de cristal y zafiro opacan al mismísimo Palacio de la Luna; de múltiples ríos, lagos y cuerpos de agua, con una vegetación caducifolia abundante, y extensas llanuras, dos pequeñas hermanas gemelas peliazules, ambas luciendo un vestido azul de una pieza a las rodillas, estudian intensamente a los pies de uno de los tantos árboles.

- Mía…-

- ¿Que pasa, Ami?- Pregunta la otra, mirando curiosamente a su hermana

- ¿Sabes resolver esto?- La hermana de mirada tranquila le muestra su cuaderno a la de mirada juguetona

- Hm…- La pequeña Mía toma el cuaderno de su hermana, mirando el problema matemático detenidamente –Sí, pero… ¡Mejor deja eso y juguemos un rato!- termina repentinamente, después de dejar el cuaderno en el césped.

Mía se levanta, siendo seguida por la insegura y temerosa mirada de Ami, siendo en ese momento, justamente, cuando la Reina de Mercurio, una hermosa mujer de azules cabellos, a la altura de la cintura, con un vestido similar al de sus hijas, pero tan largo que roza el piso, con unos ojos tan profundos como el mar, se acerca a sus hijas, al tiempo que las ve con una mirada severa.

- ¡Mamá!- Ami, se acerca saltando alegremente hacia su madre

- Ami…- La soberana de Mercurio abraza suavemente a su hija -¿Ya terminaste tus deberes?-

- Todavía no…- Ami contesta tímidamente

- Mía- dice la Reina de forma tranquila, pero mira fríamente a su otra hija -de nuevo estás distrayendo a Ami, ¿verdad?-

- No mamá, yo sólo, quería jugar un momento…- contesta temerosa la otra princesa de Mercurio

-Sabes que aunque no seas tan inteligente como Ami- dice la Reina, mirando despectivamente a Mía –no debes distraerla en sus estudios. Ella será la guerrera que protegerá nuestro planeta-

- Sí mamá- contesta tristemente la pequeña Mía

- Vengan conmigo, su clase está por empezar- dice la soberana, tomando la mano de Ami y dándose media vuelta, rumbo al interior del majestuoso castillo hecho de zafiro.

Las tres entran al castillo de Mercurio, en cuya entrada son esperadas por el Rey de Mercurio. A diferencia de su esposa y sus hijas, el Rey de Mercurio tiene los rasgos endurecidos; su cabello azul corto, peinado hacia atrás, y su barba de candado, le da un aire de severidad. Su larga capa blanca contrasta con el azul de sus ropas reales, bastante parecidas a un traje de etiqueta. Mientras que Ami mira a su padre con una sonrisa ingenua, Mía mira temerosamente a su padre.

- Querida, lleva a la pequeña Ami a su clase- el Rey mira a la mencionada con una sonrisa

- Sí- La Reina contesta suavemente, al tiempo que asiente con la cabeza –Vamos Ami- de un empujón, la Reina le da la señal a Ami para avanzar hacia el interior.

Ami mira con una sonrisa en el rostro a su padre, antes de perderse en el gran interior del castillo junto a su padre. El Rey mira con una sonrisa a su mujer y a Ami, hasta que desaparecen de su vista, al meterse en uno de los tantos cuartos del interior. Mía mira tristemente la misma escena, pero es interrumpida por la sonora bofetada que recibe de su padre, por lo que cae al suelo.

"¿Por qué la diferencia de trato?" Mía se levanta lentamente, al tiempo que se toma la mejilla derecha.

- ¡Escucha bien!- El Rey levanta violentamente a Mía del suelo, tomándola burdamente del brazo -¡Tú eres una salvaje!- el peliazul agita violentamente a su hija -¡La familia real de Mercurio es de sabios, no de animales!- el Rey suelta a Mía, que vuelve a caer, ahora con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos -¡A ver si ya pones más atención en tus lecciones!-

- Sí papa…- Mía se levanta, recibiendo la espalda de su padre como respuesta.

Una fina gota de sangre cae del labio de la pequeña Mía al pulcro suelo de zafiro, como consecuencia del violento golpe de su padre. La gota escarlata contrasta con el intenso azul del zafiro.

Mía, con lágrimas en los ojos, camina lentamente hacia el mismo cuarto donde entraron su hermana y su madre. Durante el breve trayecto, se limpia las lágrimas con el antebrazo, pero su mirada luce triste, y sus ojos hinchados, revelan su llanto anterior. Al llegar al cuarto, abre silenciosamente la puerta, asomándose discretamente y mirando estudiar a Ami, ayudada por su madre. La pequeña Mía se limita a entrar y sentarse silenciosamente, mientras mira a Ami estudiar alegremente, orientada por su madre.

En el cuarto de ambas princesas, Mía mira recargada en la ventada hacia el jardín, para ver jugar a su hermana, acompañada de la pequeña princesa Serenity, ligeramente más joven que las princesas de Mercurio. Serenity y Ami son vigiladas por un joven de cabello gris, largo y lacio, que Mía mira fijamente, y reconoce como Zhuren, el sumo sacerdote de Mercurio, encargado del oráculo de Mercurio.

"Joven Zhuren…" Mía mira fijamente al joven sacerdote, que a su vez, mira a las otras princesas, ajeno a la expectativa de Mía "Siento que es alguien especial… No sé…" Mía mira fijamente a la princesa Serenity y a Zhuren correr de la mano entre las rosas azules del jardín, mientras tratan de alcanzar a Ami "usted y la Princesa Serenity se ven tan unidos… Su lazo parece ser muy profundo… No son como cualquiera…"

Mía se queda mirando a su hermana, a la princesa de la luna y al sacerdote, hasta que es vencida por los encantos de Morfeo y se queda dormida recargada en la ventana. En ese momento, la Reina de Mercurio abre la puerta de la habitación, donde ve a su hija recargada en la ventana… Hace el ademán de acercar su mano a la desdichada princesa, pero se arrepiente, baja la mirada y discretamente sale de la habitación de tal forma como entró.

Tiempo después, Mía, ahora recluida en su habitación, estudia un libro en el modesto escritorio de madera junto a su cama, pero su concentración es interrumpida por el súbito golpe de su padre que abre la puerta de la habitación. Mía mira aterrada a su padre, al tiempo que el libro cae al suelo y se abre por la mitad, revelando un capítulo:

_La Batalla de Featherland, la verdad detrás del mito. Los 'mártires'._

Tan pronto como sus ojos miraron el título, el Rey de Mercurio se lanzó contra Mía y le lanzó un tremendo golpe que Mía recibió de pleno en el rostro. La princesa cayó pesadamente al suelo con todo y silla, acompañada también de un hematoma en la mejilla derecha, consecuencia del violento puñetazo que le lanzó su padre.

- Kh…- Mía se levanta con gran dificultad, apoyándose en la silla caída.

- Así que la estúpida que me avergüenza, tiene el descaro de burlarse del heroico sacrifico del glorioso Milenio de Plata, creyendo las falacias que esas bestias de la tierra escriben acerca de esa batalla…- El Rey mira fríamente a Mía –ni a golpes entiendes… No puedo entender cómo puedes ser la gemela de Ami, que es tan lista y perfecta. Pero bueno, yo creo que unas 'vacaciones' van a ser la solución final- El Rey mira despectivamente a Mía –Sólo así vas a dejar de estorbarnos y avergonzarnos. Me moriría de vergüenza si te llegaran a confundir un día con Ami…-

La aterrada mirada de Mía se confunde con las palabras de su padre, y se desconcierta a sobremanera cuando varios soldados de la guardia real de Mercurio, entran a la habitación.

- Aquí estamos a sus órdenes, majestad, Rey Hermes- el soldado pelinegro con el uniforme de superior, se acerca al rey

- Llévensela- el Rey dice, imprimiéndole la mayor crueldad posible a sus palabras –la quiero en el hangar en un hora- el soberano de Mercurio se dirige a la salida de la habitación –Mientras tanto, pueden divertirse con ella. ¿He sido claro?-

- Eh… Sí señor, como ordene- contesta el general bastante desconcertado.

El Rey Hermes sale, cerrando violentamente la puerta de la habitación. Mía mira la puerta mientras las lágrimas fluyen sin control de sus ojos, surcando sus mejillas y cayendo casi armoniosamente al suelo.

- Señor- se acerca un soldado al general -en verdad podemos... ¿Divertirnos?- Termina con lujuria en su voz

- Esto no es ético- dice el general, esperanzando a Mía –por desgracia, él es el Rey del planeta y sus órdenes deben ser seguidas al pie de la letra- Mía mira aterrada al soldado, cuyo subordinado se acerca a Mía lentamente

- Vamos princesa, su despedida debe ser divertida…- El soldado se acerca con una expresión depravada, incluso pasando su lengua sobre sus labios

- Por favor, no…- Mía susurra aterrada -Se lo suplico…- Mía ya no puede disminuir el llanto, dibujando sus lágrimas gruesos surcos en sus mejillas -¡Deténgase! ¡POR FAVOR DETÉNGASE!-

Pero, sus gritos sólo hicieron eco en el enorme palacio. Ni los sirvientes, ni los demás soldados, ni la Reina, ni Ami se encontraban. Los gritos fueron disminuyendo su intensidad, hasta que se convirtieron en débiles susurros.

En el hangar del castillo, el Rey Hermes miraba meditabundo al horizonte, hasta que unos débiles jadeos lo hicieron voltear a su espalda, cuando el Rey volteó, se encontró con la imagen de su hija, una chica de apenas doce años, con un vestido roto y hediondo, resultado del ultraje del que hace unos instantes fue víctima su portadora.

- Eres tan repugnante como un animal- Hermes mira despectivo a Mía –Por desgracia, eres parte de mi familia, tú y tu asqueroso cuerpo… Vas a llevar el símbolo de nuestro linaje, para que nunca olvides, lo que aspiraste a ser, y nunca serás por ser inferior a la bella y pulcra Ami…-

Mía observó a su padre, como por primera vez se atrevía a mirarlo… Como el demonio encarnado. El Rey Hermes, recibió de otro soldado un carimbo, con el símbolo planetario de Mercurio, que sólo se utilizaba para marcar al ganado real… Hasta ese momento. Mía miró estupefacta el hierro al rojo vivo, pero como su mente todavía seguía tratando de asimilar su desgracia anterior, se limitó a ver cómo su padre observaba detenidamente el utensilio, pero quedó completamente estática, cuando el mismo soldado que le robó la inocencia, la colocó bocabajo, a los pies del Rey Hermes, y el soberano de Mercurio le grabó el símbolo de su familia para siempre en la espalda… El grito más desgarrador de toda la noche se perdió en la infinidad del cielo estrellado…

Por la madrugada, en contraste a su hermana Ami, quien dormía en su cama, arropada por las cobijas más finas del Reino, Mía, más muerta que viva, se encontraba viajando en el frío acero metálico de una nave espacial de carga, mientras dos simples cargueros platicaban sobre trivialidades de Mercurio, ignorando por completo la desgracia de la princesa de Mercurio, cuyo dolor físico y espiritual sólo era superado por su dolor emocional, el dolor de no haber sido querida por sus padres, de haber sido entregada y marcada, como si fuera un animal tan insignificante como un perro moribundo, o una oveja enferma.

La otra princesa de Mercurio, despertó ese día, completamente ajena al crimen que hace apenas unas horas se cometió en su habitación… Ami, se talló los ojos, y de inmediato volteó a la cama de su hermana, para encontrarla vacía.

"¿Dónde está Mía?" Ami se preguntó, mirando detenidamente la cama.

- Ya despertaste, Ami…-

- ¿Madre, has visto a mi hermana?- Le preguntó preocupada a su madre, que recién acababa de entrar a su cuarto

-…- La Reina de Mercurio, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas –Mía… Ella decidió irse a Marte, dijo que no se sentía a gusto aquí, y que no podía olvidar a esa persona…- La Reina se acercó a su hija, y la abrazó cálidamente –Ami… Tu hermana deshonró el legado de nuestra familia, renunciando a su linaje, sólo para convertirse en una bárbara guerrera de las tantas que abundan en Marte-

- Pero, Mía… No se despidió…- Ami, involuntariamente, comenzó a llorar.

- Lo sé Ami, a mí también me hubiera gustado que se despidiera…- La Reina abrazó a su hija con mayor fuerza

"Mía… Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías sola, que siempre estarías a mi lado… Eres una mentirosa…" Ami no pudo evitar sentir rencor por su hermana en ese momento.

En el trono de Mercurio, El Rey Hermes observaba fijamente la copa que sujetaba con su mano, la cual giraba lentamente mientras su mente divagaba y pensaba en la hija que hace un par de horas, no era muy diferente a una cucaracha o una rata.

"El legado de Mercurio ahora está seguro" El Rey entristece la mirada "Pero el precio que tuvimos que pagar ha sido muy alto…"

Hermes cerró los ojos y revivió el momento en que se decidió el destino de su hija…

…

En una inmensa sala hecha completamente del zafiro más hermoso y finamente pulido, en cuyo suelo se encontraban cinco piedras redondas, una negra, una blanca, una azul, una roja y una amarilla, ordenadas de tal forma que de unirse por líneas formarían una estrella de cinco puntas, sobre la cual se posa una esfera resplandeciente de color celeste, el sacerdote Zhuren, con apenas diez años de edad, cargaba a la recién nacida Princesa Serenity, al tiempo que la mostraba ante la soberbia esfera.

- Poderoso y sabio dios guardián de Mercurio- Zhuren recitaba de forma formal y solemne –Por favor, muéstrame el futuro de la futura soberana del Milenio de Plata… ¡Muéstrame su destino, para poder protegerla en todo momento!-

La respuesta de la esfera fue emanar un fino rayo de luz directo en la frente de Zhuren, de forma que este en cuestión de segundos, observó la futura vida de la Princesa Serenity, desde ese momento en que conoce a las demás princesas, hasta su batalla contra Beryl y el Negaverso. La esfera emana la luz en cuestión de segundos, para después diluirla tan súbitamente como la emitió. Los testigos en ese momento, la Reina Serenity, la Reina de Mercurio y el Rey Hermes, así como una chica de unos diez años, ataviada en un vestido largo color amarillo oro, con largo cabello castaño largo, atado en cola de cabello y trenzas en las patillas, miraban expectantes al joven sacerdote, que después de un momento de permanecer estático, se acercó a los presentes, y le ofreció la Princesa a la joven castaña, quien cuidadosamente tomó a la pequeña Serenity y se retiró por la enorme puerta del lugar tras recibir las indicaciones de la soberana del Milenio de Plata.

- Siento decirles esto- Zhuren cerró los ojos y se colocó frente a los reyes –pero entre las valientes guerreras que luchan por el amor y la justicia, la semilla de la traición ha echado raíces-

- ¿Quienes?- Pregunta seria la Reina Serenity

- La luz dorada, el suelo fértil y el escudo- Zhuren abre sus ojos grises y posa su mirada en los reyes

-Ya veo- la Reina de Mercurio se toma la barbilla, pensativa.

Zhuren miró de reojo a la Reina de Mercurio.

- También hay un cuarto brote, el cual nacerá de una de las sabias gemelas- Zhuren mira serio al Rey Hermes.

- Una de las gemelas…- Repite el Rey inexpresivamente

- Será aquella de mirada rebelde- Zhuren concluye triste.

La Reina de Mercurio, miró expectante a Serenity, que lucía bastante consternada ante las predicciones del oráculo de Mercurio.

- La de mirada rebelde- repite lacónico el Rey Hermes de Mercurio.

- Así es- dice Zhuren, serio –la comunicación entre las princesas también es peligrosa, con excepción de la elegida entre las gemelas. Ella será la consejera de Lady Serenity, así como la Regente del Mundo de la Muerte lo es ahora de su Majestad-

…

"El oráculo lleva miles de años prediciendo acertadamente cada movimiento en el Milenio de Plata… Sólo ha fallado en Featherland, así que podemos estar seguros que tomamos la decisión correcta…" Hermes termina de consumir el contenido de su copa.

El Rey recordaba el nacimiento de las gemelas… Mía había nacido primero, y lloraba sin cesar en los brazos de su madre, mientras que Ami dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de la enfermera real… El carácter de las hermanas contrastó desde ese momento.

…

Y Ami, la hija de la prestigiosa doctora Mizuno, recordaba esos momentos del Milenio de Plata mientras miraba su planeta natal en medio de la cúpula celeste.

Y recordaba que siempre miró a la princesa de Marte con desprecio, por recordarle que su hermana, según la mentira de su madre, prefirió su reino de bestias, antes que el amor de su familia.

Y también recordaba, con su excepción y la de Serenity, como las princesas, lejos de ser amigas, se miraban con recelo, incluso con desconfianza y abierta hostilidad.

Y recordaba las ejecuciones de la guardiana de la tierra, de la guardiana del extinto planeta entre Marte y Júpiter, y de la guardiana del astro rey.

También recordaba como los esbirros de la Reina Beryl se burlaron de su falta de carácter durante la invasión, así como su primera muerte, mientras lo último que veían sus ojos no era a sus compañeras Sailor morir, sino la bella imagen de su hermana, mientras sonreía…

"Mía…" Pronuncia Ami Mizuno, antes de ser vencida por el sueño, mientras miraba el que creía su otrora hogar en el cielo.

Mientras los dos tripulantes del carguero miraban el cinturón de asteroides que se extendía frente a ellos, la otrora princesa de Mercurio, se encontraba con la mirada perdida, con sus ojos cansados de tanto llorar, y su corazón, antes lleno de amor, ahora se encontraba vacío.

- El Rey nos dijo aquí- el hombre más obeso se dirigió a su compañero.

- Es cierto, este es el lugar- respondió el escuálido copiloto.

Ambos detuvieron el carguero y se dirigieron hacia Mía, mirándola con lástima, mientras Mía tenía la mirada perdida… Ambos la tomaron cuidadosamente de los brazos y la levantaron.

- Princesa- dice el gordo –Espero que no albergue odio por su familia, el oráculo lleva miles de años sin equivocarse-

- Así es- complementa el flaco –Esto es lo mejor para nuestro planeta-

Y sin más, ambos abrieron la puerta corrediza de la nave… Y sin el menor aire de delicadeza, lanzaron a Mía al espacio.

- ¿Sabes?- dice el delgado carguero, volteando a ver a su compañero –No me siento cómodo con esto-

- Yo tampoco- dice el robusto –Los reyes comenzaron a actuar de forma déspota de un momento a otro y en su afán de vanagloriarse por ser los más sabios han cometido muchos atropellos- Termina serio

- Sí… Yo todavía no puedo creer que hayan ejecutado a Lady Sun, a Lady Earth y a Lady Minerva- pronuncia pensativo el copiloto –Siento que nos han decapitado de cara a futuras amenazas- se toma la barbilla, al tiempo que cierra los ojos –ellas tres eran las prodigios de la generación… Ojalá no haya consecuencias-

Ambos cargueros miraron como Mía se iba adentrando en el vacío del espacio, hasta perderse entre la enorme cantidad de rocas espaciales… Después de unos instantes, cerraron la puerta y retomaron el camino a Mercurio.

"El espacio… Tan vacío como mi corazón…" Mía sentía que perdía la sensación misma "¿Significa que moriré?" Mía vuelve a derramar lágrimas, que se pierden en el espacio en forma de gotas "Por fin descansaré de este sufrimiento…"

Casi sin darse cuenta, los hinchados ojos de Mía, comienzan a cerrarse lentamente, hasta que todo a su alrededor, se convierte en oscuridad… Inconciente, la princesa de Mercurio no se da cuenta que es absorbida por un agujero negro…

"Que… Que pasó…" Mía abre los ojos lentamente, al tiempo que mira hacia arriba, desconcertándose sobremanera al notar que en el lugar donde debería estar el cielo, se encuentra suspendida el agua -Parece como si el cielo fuera un lago… - Mía susurra asombrada

- No es un lago, es el fondo de mar-

- ¿Qué?- Mía se limita a decir, completamente estupefacta.

En ese momento, la peliazul se limita a ver a su interlocutor, un guerrero enfundado en una especie de armadura dorada, la cual emula a algún ser marino, cuyo casco oculta totalmente su rostro, y una capa blanca, que ondea armoniosamente con un ligero viento presente en el lugar.

- ¿Quién eres?- Pronuncia el misterioso hombre

- Kh…- Mía comienza a levantarse lentamente –Mía…-

- ¿De donde eres?- Pregunta fríamente el guerrero misterioso

- De… De ese maldito infierno, el Reino de Mercurio…- La princesa se pone de pie con dificultad

- ¿El infierno?- Pregunta curioso el personaje

- Ese maldito infierno…- La cansada mirada de Mía, de un momento a otro, se transforma en una llena de odio y rencor -¡Ese maldito lugar que pienso destruir algún día!- Brama iracunda la princesa

- ¿Destruir?- Pronuncia el misterioso guerrero, sumamente intrigado

- Así es, hasta el último cimiento, hasta la última persona… No sólo Mercurio… ¡Todo el Milenio de Plata va a extinguirse en mis manos!-

"Milenio de Plata" medita el hombre misterioso "Aquél Reino existente hace miles de años en los diversos planetas del sistema solar de ese mundo distante, cuyo centro era la luna…" –Si eres del Milenio de Plata, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta el hombre, sumamente interesado en la respuesta

-Tuve suerte, después de que ese maldito Rey me humillara y tratara de asesinarme… ¡A él y a su maldita mujer los mataré primero!- Exclama Mía con gran rencor en cada palabra –A esa maldita de mi hermana la mataré al final…-

El misterioso hombre sonríe siniestramente.

- Ya veo… Me gusta tu actitud, pero sobre todo, tú odio a tu hermana… De acuerdo, te entrenaré para tengas el mayor poder y puedas cumplir tu cometido-

- ¿Quién eres tú a todo esto?- Pregunta Mía, confundida.

El hombre se lleva las manos a su casco retirándolo lentamente de la cabeza, revelando el rostro, que Mía mira sorprendida, debido a su galanura, que contrasta con su intimidante presencia.

- Mi nombre es Kanon, soy el Dragón de los Mares desde hace siete años aproximadamente- el hermano de Saga de Géminis responde serio –Y estás en el templo de Poseidón, el dios del mar-

- Ya veo…- Mía escucha atenta cada palabra de Kanon

- Cuéntame tu historia, me siento bastante intrigado del por qué de tu gran odio…- Kanon sonríe perverso.

Con una sencilla brutalidad, Mía le contó al Dragón de los Mares todos los castigos de los que fue víctima en Mercurio, detallando especialmente su 'primera vez' y la marca que recibió en la espalda por 'cortesía' de su padre.

- Entiendo- Kanon termina de escuchar atento el relato –lo primero que hay que hacer es curarte, par que puedas empezar a entrenar-

- Es, está bien- dice Mía, bastante desconcertada por la actitud de Kanon.

Y así, fue como la princesa del Reino de Mercurio, comenzó su entrenamiento con el General Marino del Atlántico Norte, mientras dejaba todo su pasado atrás… Mía tardó un tiempo en recuperarse física y emocionalmente, para después someterse a un brutal entrenamiento por parte de Kanon, en el que era colgada de la cima del pilar protegido por el Dragón Marino, para hacer cientos y cientos de flexiones del alba al ocaso, recibiendo un intenso entrenamiento teórico, en el cual Kanon le expone las variadas técnicas de los Santos de Atenea, así como diversos conocimientos del planeta y cultura general…

El tiempo pasó rápidamente en los intensos entrenamientos, en los que Mía dejó todo su esfuerzo y dedicación, hasta que llegó el momento en que ambos se la pasaban combatiendo del amanecer al anochecer, Mía para fortalecerse en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que Kanon para permanecer en forma, de cara a su futura confrontación con Atenea y sus Santos.

- ¡A Otra Dimensión!- Mía lanza su ataque, mientras eleva su cosmos de color azul marino

- Idiota- Kanon mira inexpresivo el portal dimensional que se abre frente a él, al tiempo que eleva su propio cosmos -¡Explosión Galáctica!-

Kanon libera su más poderoso ataque moviendo armoniosamente sus brazos, el derecho hacia delante y el izquierdo a su costado, con lo que se genera una imagen detrás de Kanon, en la que varios planetas en el espacio estallan y liberan una violenta energía, la cual destruye el portal dimensional creado por Mía, y continúa hasta impactar violentamente a la princesa de Mercurio, que sale proyectada al aire cual piedra lanzada al aire, y cae de forma violenta, emitiendo humo y quebrando el piso del templo del dios de los mares. Kanon observa fríamente a su alumna, que trata de levantarse lentamente, mientras su cuerpo continúa emitiendo algo de humo.

- Kh- Mía aprieta los dientes, debido a su esfuerzo para levantarse

–Todavía, me falta mucho…-

- Mas sin embargo- Kanon mira serio a Mía –ya has dominado la técnica 'A otra dimensión' con tan sólo un año de entrenamiento…-

El General Marino coloca su mano derecha frente a Mía, y le lanza una descarga de cosmos, que la vuelve a tirar al suelo.

- ¡Pero eso no basta! ¡Levántate, tienes que alcanzar mi nivel!-

En ese momento, y para sorpresa de Kanon, Mía eleva su cosmos y se coloca boca arriba de un rápido movimiento de cintura.

- ¡A Otra Dimensión!-

Para sorpresa de la princesa de Mercurio, Kanon elude el espacio dimensional con un súbito salto, que deja incrédula a Mía. Kanon cae casi junto a Mía, y antes de que la peliazul pueda reaccionar, le propina una violenta patada en el rostro, que la hace girar hacia atrás varias veces. Kanon mira expectante a su alumna, que trata de levantarse con mayor dificultad que hace un momento.

- Terminamos por hoy- Kanon mira detenidamente a Mía, que se paraliza tras oír a su maestro –descansa un poco para que puedas continuar entrenando mañana, ya que de nada sirve que te esfuerces al máximo y mueras en este templo, sin haber tenido la oportunidad de vengarte…-

Tras decir esto, Kanon se da la media vuelta y se retira, mientras Mía se deja caer, completamente inconciente.

Esa fue la rutina durante mucho tiempo; gradualmente la diferencia fue acortándose más, Mía terminaba cada día en condiciones ligeramente mejores al día anterior, la diferencia no se notaba de un momento a otro, pero Kanon se dio cuenta de los constantes logros de su alumna, hasta que…

En un día de entrenamiento como cualquier otro, Kanon mantenía a raya a la princesa de Mercurio mediante la 'Explosión Galáctica', pero Mía había aprendido a esquivarla, con lo que no era un método cien por cierto efectivo. Mía le lanzó una ráfaga de cosmos a Kanon, que el General desvió con un simple manotazo

- ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?- Kanon mira fríamente a Mía

"Le tengo una sorpresa…" Mía mira desafiante al Dragón del Mar.

Mía en ese momento elevó su cosmos, al tiempo que realizó un movimiento de brazos bastante conocido para Kanon.

"No puede ser…" Kanon aprieta los dientes, ante el movimiento de su alumna.

- ¡Explosión, GALÁCTICA!- Mía libera el poderoso ataque súbitamente

"¡Imposible! ¡Dominó mi técnica en muy corto tiempo!" Kanon eleva su cosmos apresuradamente, acompañándolo con un grito -¡EXPLOSIÓN GALÁCTICA!-

El ataque del General Marino y el de la princesa del planeta Mercurio chocan entre ambos contendientes, generando al contacto una explosión luminosa en la que ambos desaparecen…

Mía abre los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con la vista del océano suspendido en la cúpula del templo de Poseidón, cuando recupera completamente la conciencia, mueve su cabeza lentamente, en busca de su maestro, que se encuentra mirando la cúpula, de pie, junto a ella.

"¿Me estuvo cuidando todo el tiempo?" Se pregunta confundida la princesa "Me siento conmovida, tanto, que lloraría si tuviera lágrimas que derramar…"

- Veo que ya despertaste- Kanon voltea a ver a su alumna

- Maestro…-

- Bien, es hora de continuar con el entrenamiento…-

- ¿Qué?- Pregunta confundida la peliazul

- ¡Te enseñé a no descuidarte ni un sólo momento!-

Kanon toma violentamente a Mía del brazo, y de un segundo a otro, la lanza violentamente a la cúpula del templo. Mía pega un grito de sorpresa antes de chocar con el agua suspendida, pero cae silenciosamente, hasta impactar con el suelo y agrietarlo aún más.

El entrenamiento continúo por largo tiempo, hasta que frente a Kanon se encontraba una hermosa quinceañera de cabello largo, con una figura digna de envidia, y una presencia intimidante… La bella Mía observa atentamente a su maestro.

- Lo has logrado- Kanon observa analítico a su alumna –por fin despertaste el séptimo sentido y lo has logrado controlar a plenitud- Kanon sonríe suavemente –Ahora que has alcanzado ese nivel, estás lista para vengarte, ya que es improbable que haya una sola guerrera Sailor que te iguale en poder- concluye el General Marino con orgullo

- Lo sé- Mía sonríe con marcada soberbia

- Entonces no te entretengo más- Kanon mira perversamente a Mía –todavía le faltan años a mi plan, por lo que tengo que estar a la expectativa de los movimientos en el santuario- Kanon endurece la mirada súbitamente –sólo tu sabes mi plan, y yo los tuyos, así que si te atreves a traicionarme, te arrepentirás- termina fríamente el General Marino

- Tengo otras cosas en que pensar, y ninguna de ellas está relacionada con su plan, maestro- Dice Mía, seria –además, es la segunda persona en mi vida que me ha tratado como si yo valiera algo- Mía termina distante

- Ja, entonces ven cuando sea el dios supremo…- Kanon sonríe siniestramente –cuando Poseidón y Atenea se exterminen entre sí y yo me consolide como el dios supremo, tal vez te haga mi mano derecha, o algo por el estilo- la maligna sonrisa de Kanon se suaviza, reflejando su satisfacción, al tiempo que Mía asiente con la cabeza

- Tengo que irme- Mía hace una reverencia frente a Kanon.

La bella princesa de Mercurio, orienta su mirada hacia la cúpula del templo submarino, al tiempo que eleva su cosmos en forma de aura, de color azul intenso… Súbitamente, una esfera de luz surge de entre los tantos edificios del templo de Poseidón e impacta en Mía, que mira sorprendida cómo la misteriosa luz se convierte en escamas similares a las de su maestro, sólo que de color azul, y adaptadas a su cuerpo femenino, las cuales se unen al cuerpo de Mía y la recubren de un momento a otro.

- ¿Qué es, esto?- Mía mira confundida su cuerpo, al tiempo que analiza cada parte de las escamas que cubren su cuerpo.

- Tómalo como un regalo- Kanon mira fijamente a su bella alumna –Como general que soy, las mandé hacer para ti- Kanon se da la media vuelta, con rumbo al Pilar del Atlántico Norte –No falles…-

-…- Mía mira seria partir a su maestro.

Mía elevó de nuevo su cosmos, mientras Kanon caminaba con un ritmo tranquilo; la princesa de Mercurio, se convirtió en un haz de luz azul, que despegó violentamente del suelo, ante el tranquilo caminar del General Marino, Dragón del Mar… Dicho haz de luz se elevó para perderse en el cielo del templo en el fondo del mar…

En medio de la boscosa selva negra de Alemania, existía una especie de vacío, que no aparecía en los mapas, ni en las imágenes satelitales… El misterio de dicha área, era un misterio para la gente común. Pero para Mía no había misterio: Era un campo de energía levantado con un cosmos imponente. Mía caminaba por el extraño páramo, localizado en medio de una de las zonas más verdes de Europa, analizando el lúgubre lugar, donde ni siquiera una mosca revoloteaba…

"El cosmos de este lugar, no sólo aísla la región, sino que parece destruir toda forma de vida…" Mía camina mirando detalladamente el relieve rocoso del lugar.

La chica continuó su recorrido, hasta que su andar la condujo a un castillo imponente, de los tantos castillos medievales existentes en las tierras germánicas… Sólo que este castillo era sumamente lúgubre, oscuro y tétrico, con un aire de muerte…

- ¿Quién eres tú?- Una voz sacó a Mía de sus pensamientos.

Al quitar la mirada del castillo y orientarla hacia el origen de la voz, la princesa de Mercurio pudo observar a varios guerreros de diferentes complexiones y tez, todos envestidos con armaduras de color negro, las cuales asemejaban esqueletos de demonios, de formas agudas e intimidantes.

- ¡¿Quién eres y qué haces en este lugar?!- Uno de los diez soldados encara a la discípula de Kanon

- Realmente sólo fui atraída a este lugar por el lúgubre cosmos que emana…- Mía mira fríamente al guerrero que porta una hoz, el cual tiembla involuntariamente al ver los siniestros ojos azules de Mía

- Quién invade el castillo del poderoso Hades…- otro soldado, encara con valor a Mía -¡Morirá en nuestras manos!-

Mía mira seria como los diez esbirros del Dios del Inframundo se lanzan contra ella, algunos recelosos, otros confiados, y otros aterrados que simplemente imitan a sus compañeros.

- No perderé mi tiempo con basura como ustedes- Mía mira fríamente a los varios soldados esqueleto lanzarse contra ella, al tiempo que eleva su poderoso cosmos -¡Explosión Galáctica!-

Los espectros miran desconcertados los movimientos armónicos de la princesa de Mercurio, y se aterran del violento cosmos que sienten, pero antes de poder demostrar el miedo en sus rostros, son pulverizados por la ola dorada de energía que emana del cuerpo de Mía, energía que les quita la vida violentamente, al tiempo que gritan demostrando su dolor.

"No creo que esta basura sea todo lo que ofrece este imponente castillo…" Piensa Mía analítica, al tiempo que ve caer los cadáveres a pocos metros de ella, los cuales lucen humeantes, con gestos grotescos que muestran su sufrimiento y sus armaduras pulverizadas.

Justo en ese momento, en el interior del castillo, en la sala donde deberían estar los reyes del castillo, una bella mujer de cabello púrpura, casi negro, con un vestido también oscuro, mirada fría de ojos violeta, mira hacia la ventana, al tiempo que interpreta una melodía melancólica con una hermosa arpa dorada de finas cuerdas… Frente al pedestal donde la bella e intimidante mujer toca su bella melodía, un sujeto vestido con una larga túnica negra, de cabello morado intenso y alborotado, así como ojos color violeta, se encuentra mirando fijamente la misma ventana que la bella música.

- Veo que también lo sentiste, Aiaccos- Pandora orienta sus ojos hacia el juez del inframundo.

- Así es señora Pandora- Aiaccos mira serio a Pandora - ¿gusta que vaya a investigar?-

- Si Aiaccos, este cosmos es muy agresivo- Pandora cierra los ojos, al tiempo que orienta su rostro hacia el juez –pero tiene un aire melancólico… Me siento sumamente interesada- termina suavemente la bella Pandora.

- Como usted diga- Aiaccos antes una reverencia ante Pandora, tras lo cual da media vuelta y se retira de la habitación.

Aiaccos recorre a paso tranquilo el lúgubre palacio que alguna vez fuera de la familia de Pandora, llegando después de unos cuantos minutos a la entrada justo en el momento en que varios soldados esqueletos caen muertos a los pies de Mía. El juez mira detenidamente a la bella princesa de Mercurio, que se cruza de brazos, al tiempo que la hermana de Ami lo mira despectivamente.

- Espero que no seas como estos gusanos que acabo de exterminar- Mía sonríe siniestramente ante la indiferencia de Aiaccos –porque si lo eres, tu fin será el mismo-

- Mi fin… ¿será el mismo?- Aiaccos comienza a caminar directamente hacia Mía, quien en respuesta se pone en guardia.

- Si quieres morir, por mí adelante…- Mía eleva su cosmos, dispuesta a atacar a Aiaccos -¡Explosión…!- Mía se desconcierta sobremanera al ver que Aiaccos había desaparecido en tan sólo un instante.

- ¡Tienes una gran boca para la habilidad que tienes, Marina de Poseidón!- Aiaccos reaparece detrás de Mía, para darle un violento golpe en la espalda que la manda a estrellarse al estéril suelo.

Mía aprieta los dientes mientras trata de levantarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Aiaccos la toma de la parte superior de la cabeza y la levanta del suelo, Mía extrañamente se queda paralizada.

-¡ALETEO DE GARUDA!-

Súbitamente, Mía siente debajo de ella una enorme energía que la proyecta violentamente al aire, hasta que se pierde en el cielo estrellado… Aiaccos marca detenidamente una equis en el suelo, al tiempo que mira el punto en donde Mía se perdió de vista… Tras contar hasta tres, en el lugar donde el Juez del Infierno hizo su marca, una violenta y súbita explosión forma un cráter humeante, dentro del cual yace Mía con sus escamas completamente destruidas… Aiaccos mira el cráter inexpresivamente, dándose la media vuelta y caminando en dirección al palacio que alguna fuera de la familia Heinstein, pero súbitamente se detiene.

- No, no voy a morir…- Mía, más muerta que viva susurra débilmente dentro del cráter –al menos, no hasta que cumpla mi venganza…-

- ¿Quieres vengarte?- Aiaccos se acerca lentamente hacia el cráter -¿De quién? ¿De los Santos de Atenea?- pregunta curioso el Juez

- Kh…- Mía, respira con dificultad, hablando entrecortadamente –no… mi venganza recaerá sobre el milenio de plata…-

-Así que sobre el Milenio de Plata…- Aiaccos mira detenidamente a Mía, al tiempo que nota en la espalda de la chica, la marca de Mercurio –muy bien, parece que tenemos algo prometedor por aquí- Aiaccos brinca hacia el interior del cráter, cayendo acuclillado cerca de Mía

"¿Prometedor?" Piensa Mía confundida

- Muy bien niña, yo seré tu maestro y te enseñaré el poder que podemos desarrollar los espectros del señor Hades, Rey del Inframundo- Aiaccos le ofrece la mano a Mía, que después de mirar fríamente el apéndice, lo toma con firmeza

- Quién… ¿Quién eres?- Pregunta Mía, mirando entre temerosa y desconcertada al hombre que le ofrecía su mano

- Aiaccos de Garuda, uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno-

Justo en ese momento, Mía perdió el conocimiento… Aiaccos se limitó a mirarla extrañado y a llevársela bajo el brazo después de salir de su desconcierto.

El tiempo pasó desde que Mía fue 'encontrada' por Aiaccos, y también el periodo en el cual Mía se acostumbró a la diferencia de entrenamiento con respecto al de Kanon. En las afueras del castillo de Hades, aquellos que entrenaban para recuperar las sapuris que les habían sido asignadas desde antes de nacer tenían que entrenar de las formas más brutales jamás imaginadas. Varios de los espectros originales morían en batallas a muerte, donde el triunfador también moría con frecuencia considerable, ya que durante los duros combates, los guerreros debían hacerse cargo de sus propias heridas, y los malheridos, aunque triunfadores, eran abandonados a su suerte.

En ese ambiente de entrenamiento, Mía combatía con los demás espectros, a sabiendas de que nunca tendría una Sapuri, pero lo que le importaba simplemente era ser más fuerte.

- ¡Levántate mastodonte, para que te haga pedazos!- Mía exclama al espectro que se levanta lentamente frente a ella

- ¡Muere maldita, Choque de la Gran Hacha!- El rival de Mía, el futuro Gordon de Minotauro, levanta su brazo derecho, lanzando su ataque velozmente

- ¡Explosión Galáctica!-

Mía lanza su violenta corriente de energía, al tiempo que Gordon lanza su violento choque de brazo. Debido a que el ataque de Gordon es físico, se acerca demasiado a la princesa de Mercurio, recibiendo de lleno el ataque de Mía, pero antes de salir proyectado al aire, alcanza a golpear a Mía en el hombro derecho, con lo que Mía hace una mueca de dolor, pero no exclama sonido alguno, mientras que Gordon sale volando mientras lanza un gran grito.

- Así que aquí estabas- Mía se acuchilla debido al dolor del ataque de Gordon

- Maestro Aiaccos- Mía voltea a ver a su maestro alzando la vista sobre su hombro

- Veo que Kanon de Géminis te entrenó bien- Aiaccos sonríe al ver a Mía con un rostro que demuestra confusión.

Ante la confusión de Mía debido a la indiferencia de su maestro por Gordon, Aiaccos se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia el castillo. Mía lo sigue con la mirada, reaccionando después de unos instantes, siguiendo a su maestro al tiempo que se toma el hombro para evitar que la naciente hemorragia provocada por el espectro de Minotauro se expanda.

- Es hora de enseñarte el infierno al que tanto vociferabas pertenecer- Aiaccos continúa su andar tranquilamente

- ¿El infierno?- Pregunta Mía, sumamente desconcertada

- Así es- Aiaccos voltea a ver a Mía –la parte más dura del entrenamiento de los futuros espectro es la visita al infierno… No es difícil, si no mueres-

"¿Morir?" Se pregunta Mía, bastante desconcertada.

- Veo que mis palabras te han desorientado, Mía- Aiaccos dice sin voltear ni dejar de caminar –Pero esa es la regla del mundo de la muerte. Si no eres un espectro, a excepción de aquellos que despiertan la octava conciencia, es imposible llegar al mundo de la muerte con vida-

Mía se queda pensativa tras las palabras de Aiaccos, asimilando la declaración de su maestro, reaccionando después de unos instantes.

- ¿Quiere que despierte la octava conciencia?- Pregunta Mía pensativa

- Así es Mía- Aiaccos se detiene sorpresivamente, parando en seco a la peliazul –Radamanthys, Minos y yo somos de la opinión de que en el advenimiento de la Guerra Santa, podrías ser el fiel de la balanza-

- ¿Qué?- Susurra Mía incrédula

- Has recibido el entrenamiento de Kanon de Géminis y estás entrenando conmigo, además de que si adquirieras la octava conciencia tendrían una gran capacidad…-

- Maestro Aiaccos- Mía mira seria al Juez del Infierno –Usted sabe que mi único interés es destruir el Milenio de Plata hasta el último grano de arena- La princesa de Mercurio endurece la mirada –La guerra entre Atenea y Hades me resulta indiferente y no pienso meterme en asuntos que no me conciernen- Mía termina mirando fríamente a Aiaccos

- Hm…- Aiaccos cierra los ojos, al tiempo que comienza a reír suavemente ante la mirada seria de Mía -Ja, Ja… ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Aiaccos transforma su risa en una sonora carcajada, a lo que Mía responde demostrando un gesto de confusión –Sabía que me contestarías eso, Mía… Pero no resistí la curiosidad de preguntarte…-

- Ya veo…- Mía observa detenidamente al Juez -¿Pero por qué me hizo la pregunta si sabía la respuesta?-

- Quien sabe, tal vez fue porque deseo que combatas de nuestro lado, aunque también puede ser porque nunca había visto a alguien tan interesada en lograr sus objetivos como tú… Es probable que sea eso…-

- Maestro Aiaccos…- Mía mira al juez con la mirada distante

- Bueno, es hora de seguir- Aiaccos reanuda su caminar, tras lo cual Mía lo sigue lentamente después de unos instantes.

Mía sigue a su maestro sin despegar su mirada de él, en tanto que el futuro espectro continúa su andar por el tenebroso y a la vez hermoso castillo Holstein, ahora conocido como el castillo de Hades… Aiaccos se detiene frente a un gran pozo con unas escaleras que lo recorren en espiral ubicado en el interior del castillo, el cual Mía mira analíticamente y se da cuenta que parece no tener fondo.

- ¿Sorprendida?- Aiaccos voltea a ver a su alumna

- Parece que este pozo no tiene fondo… Además de que emana un aire pestilente como, de muerte…- Mía se acerca bastante al pozo, mirando el aparente fondo ilimitado

- Estás frente a la entrada al mundo de la muerte…- Aiaccos voltea a ver serio a Mía –Es el mundo regido por nuestro señor Hades…-

"Tu señor será…" Piensa Mía sarcástica, aunque inexpresiva en el rostro

- Los espectros podemos ir y venir de un mundo a otro sin perecer, pero para aquellos ajenos a nuestro círculo, se hace necesario despertar la octava conciencia para poder llegar con vida al Inframundo-

- Ya veo…- Mía baja la mirada, analítica –Para ir al infierno se debe despertar la octava conciencia…-

- Así es- Aiaccos asiente lentamente –Si realmente quieres hacerte poderosa debes alcanzar un nuevo nivel de conciencia, y ese nuevo nivel es lo que los Santos de Atenea llaman el Octavo Sentido…-

- ¿El Octavo Sentido?- Pregunta Mía, bastante confundida

- Yo tampoco entiendo bien cómo funciona… Sólo hay una referencia en los archivos de la Guerra Santa anterior… El Santo de Virgo de hace doscientos cuarenta y tres años, Asmita, utilizó ese conocimiento para poder superar a la muerte y sellar las almas de los espectros en su rosario de ciento ocho cuentas, evitando que el señor Hades pudiera resucitarlos… Esa es una muestra del verdadero alcance del Octavo Sentido-

- Ya entiendo- Mía mira fijamente a Aiaccos -¿Y usted no lo ha desarrollado?- Pregunta expectante

Como respuesta, Aiaccos cierra los ojos y sonríe levemente.

- No… Yo sólo he desarrollado el séptimo sentido…- Aiaccos mira serio a Mía, que se extraña por la respuesta –Y antes de que preguntes, sólo Minos lo ha desarrollado, es por eso que él es el más… Importante de los jueces, y por tanto, de los ciento ocho espectros… Pero bueno, es hora de pasar a otros asuntos- Aiaccos voltea de nuevo hacia el enorme agujero –Si sobrevives a la caída en este agujero, habrás despertado el Octavo Sentido, y tu cosmos alcanzará límites que nunca te habrías imaginado… Vamos Mía, alcanza los medios para vengarte… Demuéstrales a los Reyes de mercurio y a tu hermana que sembraron la semilla de su propia destrucción al conseguir un poder mayor que ellos no podrán ni imaginar… ¡Eleva tu cosmos Mía!-

Aiaccos estira sus brazos a los costados, ante la mirada confusa de Mía, causándole un gran desconcierto al saltar hacia el tenebroso fondo del pozo…

-Si cruzo este pozo sin despertar la Octava Conciencia, moriré…- Mía mira indiferente el oscuro vacío –Pero si sobrevivo, podré vengarme de aquellos que destruyeron mi vida y mis ilusiones… Es hora…- Mía abre sus ojos y levanta el rostro, al tiempo que eleva su cosmos, el cual se manifiesta en forma de un aura azul intenso -Elevaré mi cosmos… alcanzaré la llamada Octava Conciencia… ¡Elévate Cosmos, déjame alcanzar mis alas negras, mis alas oscuras que me permitirán alcanzar mi venganza…!-

El hermoso y al mismo tiempo, imponente cosmos de la princesa de Mercurio se eleva armoniosamente al tiempo que rodea su cuerpo, tras lo cual la peliazul se lanza al abismo dejándose caer de forma elegante…

- Despierta, Mía-

Al oír la voz de Aiaccos, Mía comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, al tiempo que con su mano sintió el suelo rocoso, arenoso y estéril del lugar… Al abrir los ojos completamente, pudo observar el tenebroso cielo oscuro con una especie de roja nebulosa que lo recorría, en el cual no brillaba ni una sola estrella.

- ¿Dónde… Dónde estamos?- Pregunta la princesa de Mercurio desconcertada, temerosa…

- Estamos en el lugar del que vociferabas pertenecer… Bienvenida al Infierno, Princesa de Mercurio…-

Mía conoció el infierno desde la Puerta de la Desesperación hasta el Muro de los Lamentos, recorriendo cada una de las prisiones, valles, malebolgias y esferas que lo conformaban, observando el sufrimiento de los muertos mientras su mente imaginaba a sus padres, a su hermana y a las otras Sailor en el lugar de esos muertos, decidieron cuál sería la prisión adecuada para cada uno de esos seres inmundos, al menos en su concepción de justicia. Su entrenamiento en el Inframundo se tornó más brutal que en el castillo de Hades, ya que los espectros entrenaban probando sus técnicas con los soldados rasos, y así como Mía, había varios 'privilegiados' que entrenaban tutelados por los tres jueces del Infierno.

- ¡Aleteo de Garuda!-

A las puertas de Antenora, la segunda esfera del Infierno, un sujeto castaño de cabello largo, sale proyectado violentamente al aire ante la expectación de varios aprendices que miran horrorizados la escena… El pobre alumno de Aiaccos se pierde en el aire en medio de una violenta corriente de cosmos, cuya ruta sigue Mía con la mirada. Después de tres segundos el sujeto cae súbitamente, generando un violento cráter mientras Mía se da la espalda, indiferente al destino del pobre adolescente, mientras Minos, Radamanthys y Aiaccos miran satisfechos.

- ¿Estás seguro que no puedes hacer que se una a nosotros?- Pregunta Minos, expectante a la respuesta de Aiaccos

- Es cierto, sería muy útil en la Batalla contra los Santos- Radamanthys también espera la respuesta del espectro de Garuda

- Ja- Aiaccos cierra los ojos y sonríe levemente –Es precisamente la determinación a alcanzar su objetivo, lo que la hace aprender y desarrollarse rápidamente…- Aiaccos abre los ojos y mira a su alumna caminar altiva entre los tantos discípulos de los tres jueces –No tendría ese gran poder si su motivación fuera destruir personas que ni ha conocido… La venganza será su camino eterno…- Aiaccos comienza a caminar hacia el frente –Ahora si me disculpan caballeros, debo atender a mis protegidos-

- ¡Espera, Aiaccos!- Radamanthys exclama, estirando su brazo hacia el espectro de Garuda, pero Minos le pone su mano al frente, deteniéndolo

- Tranquilo Radamanthys- Minos observa fijamente a su contraparte de Wyvern –Si Aiaccos tiene razón, intervenir en el desarrollo de esa chica sólo sería un desperdicio, además, Aiaccos ha descuidado su propio entrenamiento para dedicarse a Mía-

Minos mira fríamente al espectro de Garuda, que llega con Mía y comienza a platicar con ella, al tiempo que el juez hace una seña para que sus alumnos lo sigan.

- ¿Quieres decir que…?- Radamanthys pronuncia confundido

- Si- Minos asiente sin apartar la vista de Aiaccos –Es altamente probable que su descuido le cueste caro en la Guerra Santa que está por comenzar… No me sorprendería que muriera en la batalla-

- ¡Minos!- Radamanthys mira confundido al espectro de Grifo

- No seas tonto, Radamanthys- Minos comienza a bajar las escaleras de Antenora, que bajó Aiaccos hace unos instantes –Sabes que sólo nosotros y Pandora somos importantes para Tánatos e Hypnos, pero no somos imprescindibles, así que mejor déjate de sentimentalismos estúpidos y preocúpate por ti mismo- Minos concluye fríamente, antes de continuar su camino

- Kh- Radamanthys aprieta sus puños –Maldito Minos…- Radamanthys relaja sus puños casi al instante "Aunque debo reconocer que tienes razón…"

Ajeno al pequeño incidente entre los otros jueces, Aiaccos y Mía miran fríamente a los demás aprendices del juez.

- Hm- Aiaccos mira fríamente a los aterrados estudiantes, que siguen expectantes –Este pseudo-experimento en verdad es un fracaso… Mía, hazme un favor y limpia mi esfera por favor-

Los aprendices miran con desconcierto a Mía, que asiente con la cabeza de forma fría. Pero los pobres e ingenuos neonatos comenzaron a sentir temor al ver el cosmos azul intenso de Mía expandirse gradualmente, en forma de una bella aura… La princesa de Mercurio echó los brazos hacia atrás, para lanzar la otra técnica de Aiaccos.

- ¡Ilusión Galáctica!-

Los aprendices ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para gritar antes de ser proyectados al aire y caer sin vida después de sufrir en medio de una grotesca ilusión del espacio lleno de unos siniestros ojos y la oscuridad infinita… Cayeron al suelo rocoso que rodeaba el lugar, haciendo ligeras grietas en el suelo con sus cuerpos inertes que sangran abundantemente.

- Listo- Mía voltea a ver a Aiaccos que sonríe satisfecho

- Bien hecho Mía- Aiaccos se cruza de brazos –Has demostrado ser la única valiosa entre todos mis estudiantes-

- Gracias, maestro- Mía cierra los ojos y sonríe casi imperceptiblemente

- Sígueme- Aiaccos toma rumbo al edificio conocido como Antenora –La guerra entre Atenea y Poseidón ha terminado, así que pronto será finalmente mi turno, y antes de eso quiero platicar contigo, ¿Está bien?-

- De, de acuerdo- Responde Mía, bastante desconcertada.

Ambos entran al amplio edificio, el cual por dentro es bastante similar a las tantas casas del Santuario de Atenea, tras lo cual Aiaccos se sienta en uno de los pedestales del lugar y Mía lo secunda después de unos instantes.

-La batalla entre Atenea y Poseidón ha terminado con una contundente derrota para el dios de los mares- Aiaccos orienta su mirada hacia Mía, que permanece inexpresiva –Según los informes, hay dos Generales Marinos sobrevivientes, Kanon de Géminis y Sorrento de Sirena…-

- Hm…- Mía cierra los ojos –No me sorprende del Maestro Kanon…- La princesa de Mercurio abre los ojos y voltea a ver a Aiaccos -¿Para que me dice esto?-

- Supongo que como su alumna, te interesaría saberlo, Mía…-

Tiempo después, en el gran complejo de Giudecca, Aiaccos, Radamanthys y Minos, los tres jueces del infierno, fueron envestidos con sus Sapuris junto con los demás espectros, en vísperas a la batalla contra Atenea… Después de los espectros, los Santos Dorados reciben sus armaduras negras, siendo encabezados por Shion… En ese momento aparece Pandora dirigiéndose a los ciento ocho espectros, quienes están agrupados en tres escuadrones, los fieles a Minos, los fieles a Aiaccos y los fieles a Radamanthys.

- Estos seis- Pandora orienta su mirada a los Santos Dorados resucitados, al tiempo que habla fríamente -Eran Santos de Atenea, pero han decidido unirse al señor Hades para traer la cabeza de la misma… Además, Aiaccos me ha pedido que también le otorgara a su alumna una Armadura oscura, la cual está basada en la armadura de Virgo… Acércate, Mía…

Ante la sorpresa de los Santos muertos, Mía camina altivamente hacia Pandora, a cuyo costado se encuentra una especie de escultura metálica en forma de una doncella de alas demoníacas en pose de oración. Mía se detiene frente a Pandora, mirándola inexpresivamente, siendo retribuida por la guardiana de Hades de la misma manera.

- Me caes bien Mía- Pandora sonríe casi imperceptiblemente –Es una lástima que no luches con nosotros… Pero, serás bienvenida cuando quieras…- Pandora recobra su expresión fría –Adelante, la Sapuri es tuya… Tómala-

Mía asiente mecánicamente, y cierra los ojos al tiempo que eleva su cosmos, el cual comienza a reaccionar con la Sapuri, que se divide en varias partes que se ensamblan al cuerpo de Mía en medio de luces brillantes de un siniestro color púrpura.

- Gracias…- Susurra Mía de forma casi inaudible

- Hm…- Pandora cierra los ojos suavemente.

Mía voltea al instante detrás de ella, debido principalmente a la sensación que le produce las miradas curiosas de los Santos de Oro. Mía mira analíticamente a Camus de Acuario, a Shura de Capricornio, a Afrodita de Piscis, a Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer, al antiguo patriarca Shion de Aries, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se posan sobre una figura sumamente familiar, Saga de Géminis… Por un instante se imaginó a Saga con las escamas de Dragón Marino, recordando fugazmente a Kanon, hasta que notó una de las pocas diferencias visibles: el cabello del mayor de los gemelos es más claro.

"Así que él es Saga…" Mía mira fijamente al Santo de Géminis "Sus ojos también son diferentes a los de Kanon…"

"¿Quién es esta chica?" Saga a su vez, mira confundido a Mía "Parece como si me conociera…"

-Ja…-

Ante el desconcierto del Santo de Géminis, Mía le da la espalda y lentamente comienza a caminar hacia Aiaccos, al tiempo que es seguida con la vista por Saga. Después de la ceremonia veintidós espectros a las órdenes de Radamanthys y los Santos muertos subieron a la superficie para iniciar la invasión al Santuario, mientras Minos, Aiaccos y el resto de los espectros incluyendo a Mía permanecieron en el Inframundo. Después de las doce horas que duraron los sucesos en el santuario, Aiaccos y Mía sintieron la llegada de los Santos de Bronce, así como de Atenea, Shaka, Dohko y Kanon al Infierno.

-No lo puedo creer- Mía sale de Antenora, y dirige su mirada al horizonte, al tiempo que es seguida por Aiaccos

- ¿Qué ocurre Mía?- Pregunta el espectro de Garuda, confundido

- Kanon, él ha descendido al Inframundo acompañando a los Santos de Atenea-

- Ya veo…- Aiaccos también fija su mirada al horizonte -¿Y ahora que harás Mía?-

- ¿Que?- Mía voltea a ver a Aiaccos

- Te pregunto, ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora Mía?- Aiaccos mira fijamente a Mía

- Pues, creo que ha llegado la hora…- Mía baja ligeramente la mirada –De despedirnos…-

- Ya lo sé Mía…- Aiaccos suaviza la mirada -¿Sabes? Si te soy honesto no quisiera que te fueras, pero sería un tontería tratar de detenerte-

"¿Detenerme?" Mía mira confundida a su maestro

- Sabíamos que este momento llegaría, así que será mejor no prolongarlo más… Supongo que también querrás despedirte de Kanon- Aiaccos mira fijamente a Mía, de forma orgullosa

- Eh, sí…- Responde Mía, todavía desconcertada por la actitud de su maestro

- Bueno Mía, tal vez no volvamos a vernos, por lo que ya no somos alumna y maestro, así que adiós…- Aiaccos se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia Antenora

- Espere… ¡Espera, Aiaccos!- Mía llama confundida a su maestro

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Aiaccos voltea a ver a su alumna sobre su hombro

- Bueno, es que yo… Yo- Mía mira confundida, desorientada, a su maestro

- Hm- Aiaccos sonríe levemente –No tienes por qué estarme agradecida, tómalo como la recompensa a su propio esfuerzo… Vete, antes de que Kanon se mueva del río Aqueronte-

Mía sonríe confiada, al tiempo que Aiaccos también aumenta la expresividad de su sonrisa.

- Está bien…- Mía eleva su cosmos, para comenzar a desvanecerse lentamente, señal que el Juez toma para regresar la mirada al frente y continuar su camino, justo en el momento en que Mía se desvanece completamente.

En uno de los tantos riscos circundantes al río Aqueronte, Kanon de Géminis observa el inmenso horizonte del infierno hasta Giudecca, detrás de la cual sólo hay oscuridad. Súbitamente cierra los ojos y sonríe ligeramente.

- Vaya, ya casi no recordaba tu cosmos, Mía- Mía se acerca caminando lentamente a Kanon, hasta colocarse a su costado derecho

- Si que ha pasado el tiempo, ¿verdad?- La princesa de Mercurio voltea a ver al Santo de Géminis

- Es cierto… A juzgar por tu nueva armadura supongo que no estás de visita, ¿O me equivoco?- Kanon fija su mirada en Mía, esperando su respuesta

- Hasta cierto punto…- Mía mira fijamente a su maestro –Cuando partí del templo de Poseidón, llegué al castillo de Hades para tratar de aumentar mi poder de cara a mi batalla-

- Ya veo, te encontraste a otro tonto que se apiadó de ti- Kanon sonríe burlonamente

- Hm…- Mía sonríe burlonamente también –Pero menos tonto que el primero-

Kanon bufa como respuesta.

- ¿Y por qué ahora combates para Atenea, Kanon?- Mía mira seria a su maestro

- ¿Y si te dijera que descubrí que yo estaba equivocado?- Kanon orienta su mirada hacia la vastedad del infierno –Que yo le debo mi vida a Atenea, y que durante la batalla en el templo de Poseidón pude ver la verdadera justicia, la cual castiga a aquellos que pisotean a los demás para lograr sus objetivos sin el menor deje de piedad… Yo mismo fue quien buscó su destino-

- Ya veo…- Mía medita la respuesta de Kanon

- En cambo tú Mía, tu si eres una víctima de la injusticia y la soberbia de tus padres… Así que supongo que nuestros casos son distintos…-

- Sí… ha llegado la hora… Además, si te soy sincera, no quiero ver como mueres, ni cómo muere Aiaccos- Mía también orienta su mirada al horizonte

- Así que la poderosa Mía ha desarrollado simpatía por alguien- Kanon dice sarcástico, pero Mía se mantiene inexpresiva -Bueno- Kanon recupera la seriedad en su rostro –Creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos…-

- ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?- Mía pronuncia inexpresiva

- ¿Qué?- Kanon responde brusco

- ¿Puedes ponerme lo que ustedes llaman, apellido?- Mía se ruboriza casi imperceptiblemente

- ¿Eso es todo?- Kanon responde extrañado –Está bien… Tendrás el mismo que yo adopté hace tanto tiempo… Kanzuki… De ahora en adelante serás Mía Kanzuki…-

- Gracias- Mía baja la mirada y cierra los ojos, sonriendo suavemente

- Entonces, adiós Mía Kanzuki…- Kanon salta hacia el pie de la colina en forma espectacular, comenzando a correr hacia la orilla del río

- Adiós, Kanon de Géminis…- Mía dirige su mira hacia su otrora maestro, observando cómo de inmediato sube a la lancha del viejo Caronte –Al fin ha llegado la hora… Hermes, ahora seré yo quien te aplaste como un animal…- Mía endurece su mirada al instante, al tiempo que eleva de golpe su cosmos azul intenso -¡Fusión Dimensional!-

Frente a Mía se forma una especie de agujero de energía, el cual se manifiesta en forma de una mancha de luz que alterna sus colores en una amplia gama, hasta que en la mancha se logra observar el complejo del Palacio de la Luna… Después de unos instantes, Mía salta hacia su destino…

Los soberanos de Mercurio, el Rey Hermes, ahora denotando el paso de la edad, y la Reina de Mercurio, con los ojos llenos de una profunda tristeza, se encuentran en la cámara del trono del palacio de la luna, un lugar echo del mármol más finamente tallado en el Milenio de Plata, cuyas torres corintias le dan un toque de finura único, con la estatua de la bella diosa Selene detrás de los asientos reales que vigila a la realeza de la luna, cuyas cortinas escarlatas cubren los nichos existentes en lugar de ventanas… Todo sería perfecto, excepto por las palabras dirigidas a la Reina Serenity que escuchan a través de su hija predilecta, Ami, también llamada Sailor Mercury

- Las tropas de la Reina Beryl ya están aquí… Nos estamos preparando para la resistencia en el castillo, hasta las últimas consecuencias… No la dejaremos llegar hasta ustedes…-

Los reyes de Mercurio ven cómo Ami, que estaba arrodillada frente a Serenity, se levanta lentamente para mirar tiernamente a sus padres y correr hacia la salida de la sala.

- Buena suerte, Sailor Mercury…- Susurra Serenity, mientras mira a la Guerrera de Mercurio partir

- ¿Qué haremos? Beryl está dispuesta a todo y por eso se lanzó su ataque de forma simultánea contra todos los Reinos del Milenio de Plata…- Musita la Reina de Mercurio, sumamente consternada

- Como lo acaba de decir Ami- Serenity voltea a ver a su amiga con determinación –Lucharemos hasta las últimas consecuencias…-

Hermes, ahora de mirada tranquila, asiente lentamente… Mientras tanto, en la recámara anterior las Sailor Senshi se encuentran frente a la puerta que conduce a la sala del trono, frente a ellas se mueven varios demonios de grotescas formas, casi como bestias, dirigidos por Jedite, Zoicite, Neflyte y Malachite.

- Vamos a caer… ¡Pero ustedes no van a pasar!- Sailor Mars encara desafiante a los invasores

- Cállate salvaje…- Ami voltea a ver hostil a Rei –¡Siempre hablas por los demás sin medir tu sucia boca!-

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, chica azul?- Mars encara a Mercury –¡Nunca te he hecho algo como para que siempre me ofendas!-

- Si no se han dado cuenta, este no el momento ni el lugar para sus rencillas personales- A diferencia de sus homólogas de Mercurio y Marte, Lita se mantiene atenta al enemigo

- Es cierto, nunca hacen otra cosa que no sea pelear, si les soy sincera, ya me tienen harta…- Mina mira severa a las princesas del planeta rojo y el planeta de zafiro, las cuales se miran fríamente para después regresar la mirada a sus enemigos

- Ja, así que estas son las famosas guerreras del Milenio de Plata… Yo esperaba encontrarme algo mejor- Malachite observa despectivamente a las guerreras

- Es cierto- Jedite mira analítico a cada guerrera –No parecen las mejores amigas, precisamente…-

- Eso no debe importarnos, ya saben cual es nuestra misión- Zoicite mira fríamente a las Sailor

- Tienes razón- Neflyte asiente con la cabeza sin dejar de observar a las Senshi –Comencemos entonces…-

Las cuatro Inner Senshi se ponen en guardia, listas para el ataque de las tropas de los Cuatro Generales del Negaverso, quienes simplemente extienden sus brazos derechos al frente…

-¡Ataquen!- Recitan Jedite, Zoicite, Neflyte y Malachite al mismo tiempo.

La orden de los Generales, repercute de inmediato en los monstruosos y grotescos demonios, que de inmediato se lanzan contra las Senshi, que a su vez, se preparan respectivamente para lanzar sus técnicas más poderosas

- ¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!-

- ¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!-

- ¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!-

- ¡Beso De Amor Y Belleza De Venus!-

Los demonios de primera línea son pulverizados por las técnicas de las Senshi en una explosión multicolor ante lo que los Generales endurecen la mirada…

- No será fácil, después de todo…- Pronuncia Malachite, perdiendo la expresión burlona de su rostro.

A las afueras del castillo en una de las pocas estructuras que continuaban en pie de lo que antes era el mítico jardín lunar, la Fuente Lunar, Serenity Endymion y ahora el gallardo Zhuren, huyen a toda prisa de la Reina Beryl, que con sus hordas de malignas los persiguen, hasta que se detienen con la hermosa fuente, cuya cima es una escultura de la Diosa Selene, a las espaldas.

- Muy bien Endymion, es hora de cobrarme la humillación de que hayas preferido a esta estúpida antes que a mí…- Beryl dice, mirando con gran odio a la pareja

- El amor es así de inevitable- Zhuren encara a Serenity –¡Si realmente quisieras a Endymion, lo dejarías ser feliz con la mujer que ama!-

- Hm…- Beryl mira analítica a Zhuren –Ja, ja… ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Beryl comienza a reír escandalosamente ante las miradas confusas de la Princesa de la Luna, el Príncipe de la Tierra y el Sacerdote de Mercurio –Así que tu amas a Serenity, Endymion te la quitó y ahora sales con tu discurso de mal perdedor… Eres una cucaracha bastante divertida…-

- Zhuren…- Repiten Serenity y Endymion en un susurro.

- Pero bueno- Beryl mira fijamente a Serenity –Hoy estamos aquí por cuestión de negocios- La Reina del Negaverso endurece la mirada –Serenity, ¡Hoy vine por tu vida!-

Sorpresivamente, la Reina Beryl levanta su mano derecha, liberando un violento relámpago negro, al que Endymion atina a cubrir instintivamente a Serenity que sólo tiene tiempo de cerrar los ojos y encogerse… Un grito desgarrador se escucha por todo el castillo…

- ¡Tomen esto!-

Neflyte lanza unos rayos negros contra las Sailor Senshi, que lo esquivan saltando en direcciones separadas y evadiendo el punto de impacto.

- Malditas ratas- Zoicite lanza varios ataques de energía negativa, que Mina y Lita evaden con gran agilidad y movimientos casi artísticos, mientras tratan de acercarse lo más posible al rubio -¡Ríndanse y mueran de una vez por todas!-

- ¡No van a vencernos, no sin haber luchado hasta el final!- Lita llega lo suficientemente cerca de Zoicite para intentar darle un puñetazo -¡Este puño contiene el odio de todas las personas que han asesinado!-

El golpe de Lita, por desgracia, es interceptado fácilmente por Zoicite, que lo detiene con una sola malo, ante la sorpresa y el temor de la Guerrera de Júpiter.

-¿Acaso tengo que temerte por que vas a vengar a la basura que cayó a mis pies?- Zoicite aprieta la mano que contiene el puño de Lita, a lo que la guerrera reacciona apretando los dientes debido al dolor -¡Desaparece!-

El general del Negaverso levanta el brazo violentamente, lanzando lejos a Lita quien se estrella en uno de los pilares del lugar, momento que aprovecha Mina para lanzarle su Cadena de Amor, capturando el brazo derecho del rubio, pero Zoicite toma la cadena con su mano libre por la cual envía descargas eléctricas que se mueven a gran velocidad por la técnica de Mina, quien las recibe pegando un fuerte grito y siendo proyectada a un barandal cercano, cayendo con su vientre sobre la estructura.

- No… No, nos vencerán…- Mina trata de hacer un esfuerzo por poner de pie su cuerpo humeante

- Ya cállate-

Malachite le apunta con su índice derecho, el cual emite un fino disparo que energía oscura que atraviesa la espalda de Venus a la altura del corazón fulminando su vida instantes después de una ligera erupción de sangre.

- Faltan tres- Dice Neflyte inexpresivamente

- ¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!-

Rei lanza su técnica contra Zoicite, aprovechando su distracción, y consiguiendo atravesarle el pecho, a la altura del esternón.

- Maldita…- Zoicite se cubre la boca para toser sangre –Me, me las pagarás-

- ¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!-

Ami ataca sorpresivamente a Zoicite, mojándolo totalmente.

- ¿Ese es tu mejor ataque?- Zoicite mira burlonamente a Ami –De todas las Sailor, eres la más patética de todas, hija de los carniceros tenías que ser… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- El general concluye con una sonora carcajada

"Los… ¿Carniceros?" Ami, queda completamente desconcertada por las palabras de Zoicite

"Mercurio… Siempre fuiste la más débil, pero también la que siempre estuvo con la princesa…"

Un brillo de color esmeralda captó la atención de los presentes, el cual los sorprendió en demasía cuando vieron a Sailor Jupiter levantarse lentamente mientras era cubierta por su aura de brillo esmeralda.

"Te me adelantaste Venus, pero pronto te alcanzaré, de todas, fuiste la más simpática para mí, pero nunca te lo dije porque nunca confiamos en nosotras, y eso es una lástima…" Jupiter reflexiona mientras observa el cuerpo de Mina.

- ¡Cuidado, va a consumir toda su energía en un solo ataque!- Jedite es el primero en correr hacia una de las tantas torres de la sala

- ¡Chiquilla estúpida!- Neflyte secunda la acción de Jedite

- ¡Maldición!- Malachite se rodea de su capa, generando un escudo de energía oscura

- ¡Demonios!-

Rei corre de regreso hacia Sailor Mercury, al tiempo que la princesa de Mercurio se da cuenta de la acción de su compañera, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Rei la tira al suelo, cayéndole encima. Lita eleva aún más su aura, la cual comienza a manifestar pequeños relámpagos, dándole un aspecto intimidante.

- Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars…- Las susodichas voltean a ver a su compañera -Me hubiera gustado poder conocerlas, pero por desgracia no nos fue permitido hacerlo… Me despido por ahora, tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar…- Ante la expectación de los presentes, Lita levanta su rostro al techo y extiende sus brazos a los costados -Trueno de Júpiter… ¡¡¡RESUENA!!!-

- Maldición… ¡Maldición!- Zoicite mira aterrada a Lita, que libera todo su poder…

Cuando Lita pega su último grito de combate, un gigantesco relámpago emerge de ella, liberando una gran e imponente columna eléctrica, la cual extiende ramificaciones por el lugar… Algunas de esas ramificaciones impactan en Jedite, Neflyte y Malachite, así como en el cuerpo de Venus, pero a los generales del Negaverso no les afecta debido a que la electricidad se disipa en los pilares de la habitación, cuyo techo se destruye violentamente y los restos se proyectan hacia el cielo, siendo visible en varios kilómetros alrededor… Un gran temblor sacude todo el castillo, reaccionando Serenity, Hermes y la Reina de Mercurio con gran desconcierto.

- ¿Qué, que ocurre?- Hermes sostiene a su esposa para darle seguridad ante el temblor

- ¡Es… Es Sailor Jupiter…!- Exclama Serenity consternada…

En la fuente del jardín, Serenity y Endymion también observan la enorme columna eléctrica con gran desconcierto, así como también la Reina Beryl… Después de unos instantes, el temblor se disipa tan pronto como sucedió.

- ¡Zhuren!- Serenity reacciona, soltándose del abrazo protector del príncipe de la tierra y atendiendo a su amigo, que yace boca arriba en el suelo, con una gran herida en su pecho que sangra a torrentes -¡No te mueras, por favor, no te mueras…!- Serenity comienza a llorar desconsolada

- ¿Estás… Bien, Serenity?- Zhuren susurra débilmente

- Yo, si, estoy bien…- Serenity contesta desconcertada, ante la pregunta de Zhuren

- Me alegro…- Zhuren sonríe débilmente

- Zhuren… ¿Por qué?- Serenity toma la mano derecha de Zhuren con delicadeza

- A veces… Se hacen locuras por amor…- Zhuren cierra los ojos lentamente

- Zhuren… ¡NO!- Serenity se suelta a llorar y se recarga en el cuerpo del sacerdote, cuyo soplo de vida termina con una solitaria lágrima

"Zhuren…" Endymion mira con pesar el cuerpo del lector del oráculo "Te prometo proteger a Serenity, aún después de esta vida, por siempre… Tu sacrificio, no será en vano…"

- Pero que gran cursilería…- Beryl mira burlonamente a los dos sobrevivientes –Por esos sentimientos tontos y esos impulsos estúpidos van a morir…- Beryl musita burlonamente

- ¡¿Qué acaso no tienes sentimientos?!- Serenity encara a Beryl, al tiempo que se levanta con su vestido cubierto por la sangre de Zhuren -¡¿Por qué haces estas cosas tan horribles?!-

- Hm…- Beryl se torna seria –Esos famosos sentimientos lo único a lo que los han llevado es a la muerte…- La reina endurece la mirada -Nosotros los Demonios somos más realistas ya que en el mundo oscuro de donde yo provengo, el poder político y militar es lo más valioso que existe, nuestro Gran Rey del Mal nos gobierna con puño de hierro…- Beryl orienta su mirada hacia la Tierra, visible en el manto celeste de la luna -Pero si logro unificar mis dominios con el mundo de los humanos, podría aspirar a codearme con el poder de mi Gran Rey…- Beryl sonríe siniestramente –Esa es la única razón por la que quiero destruir este reino y conseguir el Cristal de Plata que celosamente guarda esa insolente de la Reina Serenity… Si consigo el cristal de plata y libero a mi ama Metalia, seré tan poderosa que podré ser la Reina que gobernará la tierra junto al Rey del Mal- Beryl mira burlona a Endymion, que a su vez mira expectante a la Soberana –Tus generales fueron corrompidos por esa misma hambre de poder…-

Endymion mira desconcertado a la Reina Beryl, así como Serenity… Ambos quedan completamente estupefactos con la revelación de la poderosa Reina del Negaverso…

- Kh… ¿Que, pasó…?-

La princesa de Mercurio abre lentamente los ojos para observar la sala del trono completamente destruida, dándose cuenta después de unos instantes que la cúpula de la cámara ha desaparecido por completo… Mercury comienza a levantarse, para darse cuenta que sobre ella está Rei, todavía inconciente, por lo que la empuja sin delicadeza para poder levantarse lentamente y observar después de que se pone de pie a Lita, que continúa en la misma posición antes de liberar su poder… Y obviamente, el cuerpo de Mina permanece también en la misma posición, agregando a la decoración del suelo el cuerpo inerte, chamuscado y humeante de Zoicite… Los generales cuando reaccionan, en especial Malachite, se muestran consternados por la muerte de su compañero, sorprendiéndose de ver a Lita todavía de pie.

- No puede ser…- Jedite no puede ocultar su sorpresa -¿acaso eres inmortal?-

- No…- Neflyte mira fríamente a Sailor Jupiter –Es pura inercia, ella ya está muerta-

Segundos después Lita se desploma, cayendo bocabajo con su brazo derecho hacia delante, ante la indiferencia de Neflyte y Malachite, así como la sorpresa de Ami y Jedite.

-Bueno, sigues tú Mercury, ya que parecer ser que la pequeña Mars también ha muerto- Malachite dice indiferente, mirando a Rei, que tampoco presenta señales de vida

- Vaya, de todas la Sailor quedó al final la más débil de todas, pero que se le va a hacer, así es la vida…- Neflyte observa burlonamente a Ami

- Es cierto- Dice Jedite, ya recuperado de su sorpresa –La otra princesa de Mercurio parecía ser la verdadera elegida-

- ¿Qué?- Ami susurra sorprendida -¿Cómo saben que tuve una hermana?- Pronuncia completamente desconcertada

- ¿No lo adivinas?- Malachite observa despectivo a Mercury –La Señora Beryl las espió desde hace mucho tiempo con ayuda del Gran Rey del Mal, y por eso sabemos más cosas de las que ustedes mismas saben…- El líder de los Generales sonríe siniestro –Sabemos todo de ti querida Mercury, de tu pequeña hermana Mía y de las ejecuciones de las que fueron víctimas las guerreras prominentes del Sol, la Tierra y el extinto Minerva… Tal vez ella podrían haberle dado más pelea a la Reina Beryl y a nosotros, pero, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?-

- ¿Ejecuciones…?- Ami ya estaba desconectada del mundo y sólo escuchaba la palabra en su cabeza una y otra vez

- ¿Dije algo malo?- Pregunta Malachite sarcásticamente

- Déjala Malachite- Neflyte se acerca lentamente hacia Mercury –Seguramente ya enloqueció de desesperación, así que mejor hay que rematarla de una vez-

El General de cabello castaño se acercó hacia Mercury, que para entonces ya se había dejado caer de rodillas en el suelo.

- Pues bien… ¡Muere!- Neflyte levanta su mano derecha, en posición de golpe de espada

Neflyte está por asestar el golpe en el cuello de Ami para decapitarla, pero antes de que eso pase…

- ¡Cuidado!- Jedite grita sorprendido, ante lo que Neflyte detiene su ataque

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!–

Inesperadamente para todos los presentes, Neflyte yacía sujetado de su espalda por Sailor Mars, al tiempo que la guerrera elevaba su aura rojiza intensamente.

- Fueron unos estúpidos…- Mars le susurra a Neflyte –Ahora pagarán las consecuencias de haberse burlado de nosotras…-

- ¡Mars…!- Ami sale de su ensimismamiento, expectante a su compañera

- Niña azul…- Mars voltea a ver a Ami –Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido más, pero al menos, no terminamos peleando como siempre, ¿no crees?-

- Rei…- Ami ya no puede contener el llanto

- Es la primera vez que me hablas por mi nombre…- Rei le sonríe afable a su compañera -Adiós, Ami…-

- ¡Suéltame!- Neflyte comienza a golpear el vientre de Rei mediante sus codos -¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame!- Los golpes aumentan de intensidad, a lo que Rei resiste con estoicismo, tosiendo sangre con cada golpe

- ¡Te llevaré al infierno personalmente, maldito!- Grita con gran intensidad la princesa de Marte.

De un grito, Rei libera su energía en forma de llamas incandescentes que la rodean a ella y al general, ante la expectación de los presentes… Todos se quedan mudos durante varios minutos escuchando los gritos de agonía de ambos, hasta que Rei sale volando de las llamas, y cae en el mismo barandal que Mina, muerta desde el instante que salió proyectada, cayendo de la misma forma que la princesa de Venus, no muy lejos de ella.

- ¡Rei!- Ami observa con gruesas lágrimas a su compañera, ahora muerta

- ¡Neflyte!-

Jedite y Malachite ahogan un segundo grito, al ver a su compañero caer al suelo todavía incendiándose, muerto al igual que Sailor Mars.

- Maldita chiquilla- Jedite observa con rabia el cadáver de Rei

- Sailor Mars aprovechó magistralmente el elemento sorpresa para tomar a Neflyte desprevenido…- Malachite mira frío el cuerpo de su compañero, ya sin fuego y humeante –Fue un estúpido al acercarse tan confiadamente-

- Hay que acabar con esto, Malachite- Dice el rubio, orientando su fría mirada hacia Ami

- Es cierto- Malachite también orienta su mirada a la Sailor –Llegó tu hora Mercury, lástima para tus compañeras que se sacrificaron en balde para tratar de salvar lo insalvable… Aunque gracias a ello no verán el final de su asqueroso reino…-

- Irónicamente, sólo ha quedado la más débil de las Sailor…- Jedite observa fríamente a Ami –No creo que puedas sacrificarte como tus compañeras, no tienes ni el poder ni el valor, así que mejor déjanos pasar…

Mientras Ami miraba temerosa a los dos generales que se preparan para atacarla, Serenity en compañía de los reyes de Mercurio siguen los acontecimientos mediante una esfera de cristal… Serenity llora silenciosamente ante la muerte de tres de sus guerreras, mientras que los soberanos del planeta Mercurio observan expectantes como Ami se dispone a pelear contra los dos generales mientras su cara demuestra su temor, su miedo…

- ¡¿Por qué?!- Serenity se deja caer de rodillas, mientras golpea el suelo con furia –Seguimos las profecías del oráculo al pie de la letra, ¡¿Por qué sucede esto?!- Serenity aprieta los dientes mientras llora con gran frustración

- Ami…- Susurran los gobernantes de mercurio mientras se abrazan mutuamente

- ¡Demonios!- Serenity se levanta con frustración, mientras dirige su mirada llena de ira, lágrimas e impotencia hacia el cielo -¡¿Por qué pasa esto, POR QUÉ?!-

_Porque ustedes nunca tuvieron la fuerza para luchar contra el destino… Por eso es que el camino del Reino de la Luna ha llegado al fin…_

La misteriosa y fina, así como imponente voz se escucha por toda la lugar, ante el desconcierto de los tres soberanos de sus respectivos Reinos.

- ¿De donde proviene esa voz?- Hermes observa la habitación alternadamente

- Se me hace bastante familiar- Agrega la esposa del Rey de Mercurio

- A menos que…- Hermes susurra desconcertado –Oráculo… ¡Es el Oráculo de Mercurio!-

- ¿Qué?- Serenity interrumpe su llanto, volteando a ver a su amigo - ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

- No lo sé- Hermes observa el techo de la habitación, serio –Pero cuando fui el sacerdote de Mercurio, recordé mis sesiones con el oráculo, y esa era su voz… De eso estoy seguro…-

"Así es…" El oráculo de Mercurio recita severamente "Yo soy el Oráculo, y les estoy hablando en sus corazones… Y con tristeza veo que tenía razón…"

- ¿Razón?- Serenity endurece la mirada -¡Hicimos lo que dijiste, y es por eso que el Milenio de Plata se está viniendo abajo!-

"¿Estás segura de eso, Serenity?" Cuestiona la esencia

- ¿Qué?- Serenity alcanza a contestar, debido a la confusión que le genera la respuesta inicial del oráculo

"Si fueron tan crueles como para seguir mis predicciones contra las guerreras que tanta fidelidad mostraron durante su vida, se entiende claramente que su ego, orgullo y vanidad iba más allá de sus sentimientos… Sacrificaron a sus seres queridos sólo para evitar que su amado futuro se viniera abajo" El oráculo pronuncia severamente, ante la sorpresa de los soberanos "Si creyeron todas y cada una de mis palabras a pesar de la evidencia de lo contrario, cuando ni siquiera les dieron motivo para seguirlas, entonces se concluye que siempre harían lo que les dijera… Si les decía que se suicidaran, serían capaces de hacerlo, así que no me culpen a mí, si no a su miedo de enfrentar el destino"

- Quieres…- Serenity pronuncia lacónica –Decir que… ¿Fue una prueba para nosotros?-

"Hm… Vaya, por eso eres la Reina del Milenio de Plata, Serenity" Responde altanero el oráculo "Sí, quería ver si tenían la fuerza para luchar contra el destino, veo con tristeza veo que no… Su destino ahora sólo es la extinción, y esta vez no les estoy mintiendo…"

- Maldito… ¡Mil veces maldito!- Serenity grita al cielo llorando con rabia

"Dime lo que quieras, pero sólo lo haces como una forma de liberarte de la culpa… Apartaste a tus seres queridos de tu lado sólo por temor al futuro y ahora pagarás las consecuencias…" Pronuncia serio el oráculo "Pero te voy a predecir algo, y tómalo como quieras…"

_Si la hija de la Reina deja de soñar, su legado se revelará y la verdadera extinción comenzará, recuerda que una de las verdades del universo es que la luna tiene dos caras e incluso el sol tiene sus manchas… Es lo último que te dejo, Serenity…_

Y dicho esto, la presencia imponente se desvaneció del lugar, al tiempo que en el destruido palacio de Mercurio, donde sus finas construcciones ahora no eran mas que ruinas salvo afortunadas excepciones, la imponente esfera de la sala del oráculo, uno de los pocos lugares que escaparon a la destrucción cae en el suelo, rompiéndose en cientos, tal vez miles de pedazos…

- Maldito oráculo…- Serenity repite inexpresiva –Pero por desgracia tiene razón…- La Reina de la Luna comienza a llorar –Fue mi determinación a seguir sus profecías lo que nos está llevando al desastre…-

- No te culpes amiga…- La reina también comienza a llorar –Fuimos Hermes y yo quienes te presionamos para hacerlo y fuimos nosotros quienes… Quienes…- Hermes mira triste a su esposa -¡Quienes destruimos a nuestra propia hija!- La reina de Mercurio termina cubriéndose el rostro para intentar ocultar su desgarrador llanto…

Hermes como respuesta abraza a su esposa mientras Serenity se queda observando el techo de la habitación, todavía descolocada por la revelación que acaba de escuchar.

- ¡Cuidado Endymion!-

Al grito de la Princesa Serenity, Endymion esquiva una descarga de energía negativa que le lanza la Reina Beryl, que destruye gran parte del jardín, con excepción de la fuente.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!- Beryl comienza a lanzar descargas de energía maligna con sus dos manos -¿Huir es todo lo que puedes hacer pequeño Endymion?-

Endymion desenvaina su espada, la cual utiliza primeramente para detener una de las tantas descargas de Beryl, mientras que corre en dirección contraria a Serenity para desviar la atención de Beryl a su amada.

- ¡No huyas Endymion!- Beryl no se da cuenta de las intenciones de Endymion, orientándose hacia el sin dejar de disparar -¡Maldito!-

"Demonios, no sé cuanto más pueda resistir…"

Los pensamientos del Príncipe de la Tierra son interrumpidos debido al dolor de una descarga de energía maligna que logra alcanzarlo y lo lanza violentamente al suelo ante la mirada de terror de la princesa.

- ¡Endymion!- Serenity grita desesperada sin poder contener las lágrimas

- Pequeño Endymion…- Beryl comienza a acercarse a Endymion, que yace en el suelo con una terrible herida en la espalda –Eres un tonto al preferir el amor de esta princesa tan débil sobre el poder que te ofrecí, pero así tenían que terminar las cosas- La Reina del Negaverso se para junto al príncipe de la tierra, mirándolo fríamente –Llegó la hora de tu muerte…-

"Serenity…" El príncipe trata de hacer un último esfuerzo por levantarse, apretando sus dientes y forzando su cuerpo a ponerse de pie.

Endymion trata de levantarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero la herida de su espalda comienza a sangrar, por lo que se deja caer de nuevo, demostrando con el sudor que recorre su rostro la determinación de su esfuerzo, en tanto que Beryl le apunta con su mano al príncipe.

- Y ahora si, por fin estás a mis pies- Beryl sonríe maliciosamente -Instantes antes de tu muerte… Así como Uranus y Neptune que murieron defendiendo sus planetas, así como Sailor Saturn que se autodestruyó para intentar detenerme… Sus esfuerzos son inútiles, tarde o temprano todo esto será mío…-

- No te lo permitiré…- Endymion se pone de pie, llevando su esfuerzo al límite, mientras Beryl lo observa detenidamente -¡No dejaré que hagas más daño!-

- Me sorprende que digas algo así estando frente a mi poder…- Beryl sonríe confiada

- Es cierto, que eres poderosa- Endymion respira con dificultad –Pero, aunque nos venzas, nunca destruirás nuestro ideal de justicia y paz-

- Je, je… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- Beryl comienza a reír escandalosamente ante la mirada de Endymion cuyos ojos se cierran con cierta frecuencia -¿No te has dado cuenta? Esos ideales no significan nada frente al poder, ¿Sólo porque tu causa es justa seré derrotada? No lo creo, ya sólo quedan ustedes y Mercury para luchar, en cambio yo tengo ejércitos enteros a mi disposición… Entiéndelo- Beryl se torna seria –Ya nada pueden hacer contra mí…- La reina del Negaverso se pone seria –Es hora de terminar con esto…-

Beryl coloca su mano derecha al frente de Endymion, apuntándole con sus cinco dedos, ante la sorpresa de Serenity y el príncipe de la tierra.

- ¡MUERE!-

Al instante de pegar su grito, las cinco garras de los dedos de Beryl se expanden de un momento a otro, yendo directamente hacia el pecho de Endymion, que sólo observa impotente antes de que las mortales garras lleguen a su destino… Un súbito chorro de sangre se proyecta al aire, ante la desconcertada mirada de Beryl.

- Endymion…- Serenity se abraza a su amada príncipe –Quiero estar contigo, hasta el último segundo que me quede de aliento…-

- Serenity…- Endymion recarga a Serenity suavemente sobre su pecho y la abraza suavemente, mientras ambos cierran los ojos y lloran silenciosamente

- Es hora de los negocios-

Beryl contrae sus garras, las cuales cruzan los cuerpos de la princesa de la luna y el príncipe de la tierra, al abandonar el cuerpo de ambos, la sangre comienza a fluir libremente mientras ambos enamorados caen silenciosamente, ante la mirada indiferente de la Reina del Negaverso, que se limita a agitar súbitamente sus garras contraídas para limpiar la sangre de Serenity y Endymion, dándose media vuelta instantes después, momento en el que Endymion cae de espaldas sin soltar a Serenity… Ambos caen al suelo con los ojos cerrados, abrazados y sin soltarse mientras un charco de sangre debajo de ambos comienza a crecer gradualmente.

- ¡Serenity, Endymion!- Serenity observa con un llanto desesperado la muerte de su única hija, mientras se abraza y se deja caer de rodillas

- Esto es una desgracia…- La reina de Mercurio observa los cuerpos inertes de los príncipes en la esfera de cristal

- Enfoca a Ami- Dice serio Hermes mientras observa la esfera de cristal, la cual de inmediato refleja a la princesa de Mercurio

- Pues es hora de terminar ¡Muere Mercury!-

Jedite le apunta a Sailor Mercury con su mano, de la cual emanan varios relámpagos negros a los cuales Mercury reacciona cubriéndose al tiempo que cierra los ojos, pero de inmediato sale proyectada hacia las escaleras que conducen a la cámara del trono, ante el regocijo de Malachite y el rubio.

- Es hora de darle el golpe final- Malachite observa fríamente a la peliazul

- ¿Y por qué hacerlo así?- Jedite sonríe siniestramente –Podemos vengar a Neflyte y a Zoicite, torturándola hasta la muerte…-

- Es cierto…- Malachite observa detenidamente a Ami –Además si no disfrutamos esto no sería divertido…- El albo esboza una sonrisa tenue, casi imperceptible.

- ¡Maditos desgraciados!- Brama Hermes desde la cámara del trono -¡No se atrevan a tocar a Ami…!-

Pero las exigencias del Rey de Mercurio se quedan en lo enorme de la habitación… Hermes aprieta sus puños y observa con frustración e impotencia cómo su hija es golpeada a puño limpio por los generales del Negaverso, mientras que, tratando en vano de evitarlo, el peliazul recuerda cómo golpeada a su otra hija con la misma inmisericordia, a pesar de ser sólo una niña… Jedite golpea la bella cara de Ami con el puño cerrado, con lo que la princesa cae al suelo, pero la pausa a su sufrimiento no dura ni un momento, puesto que Malachite le da una violenta patada en el vientre que le hace dar varias vueltas hasta que es detenida por el cadáver de Sailor Jupiter.

- ¿Seguimos, o la rematamos?- Jedite voltea a ver a Malachite mientras toma a Ami del cuello y la levanta hasta despegarla del suelo

- Haz lo que quieras, ya está más muerta que viva- El albo observa a la Sailor de Mercurio despectivamente

- Muy bien, al fin y al cabo, era la más débil de todas, no vale la pena desperdiciar tiempo en basura…-

Jedite lanza a la malherida Mercury al pie de una de las columnas que permanecen de pie en la inmensa sala, mientras sigue la ruta de la peliazul con su mirada.

- Es hora, muere escoria…- Jedite le lanza una descarga de energía oscura, a la cual Ami ya no reacciona, sufriendo espasmos como acto reflejo

"No siento nada… No hay dolor… La energía de Jedite adormece mi cuerpo… Seguramente así se siente morir… Ya no me siento conciente… Me siento caer en un inmenso vacío… Veo una luz… Esta energía cálida no la sentía desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿Mía?"

En medio de una oscuridad infinita, donde se encontraba la conciencia de Ami, la princesa de Mercurio observa una luz la cual adquiere lentamente la forma de la Mía que recordaba en su infancia, aquella niña que era su fortaleza, y su fuerza, imagen que le regala una bella sonrisa… Mientras que Jedite y Malachite miran desconcertado a Sailor Mercury, que con los ojos nebulosos y carentes de brillo, mientras yace a los pies de la columna, estira su mano al frente, tratando de alcanzar algún punto inexistente mientras sonríe bellamente…

- Mía… Hermana…- Ami cierra los ojos lentamente.

La princesa de Mercurio se vence y deja caer su brazo, mientras una solitaria lágrima surca su mejilla.

- Está hecho- Jedite observa el cuerpo inerte de Ami

- Entonces sólo queda esperar a la Reina Beryl…- Malachite asiente sin separar su mirada del cuerpo de Ami

- Aquí estoy…- Los generales voltean a sus espaldas para observar a su imponente soberana caminar segura entre los escombros de la sala -¿Qué esperan? Debemos irnos- Beryl se sigue de largo, ignorando por completo los cuerpos de las Sailor Senshi

- Bien- Dicen los dos generales a coro.

Ambos generales escoltan a su reina con paso solemne hasta que Beryl se detiene frente a la puerta de la sala del trono, que observa detenidamente ante la expectación de los generales sobrevivientes.

- Ami…- Hermes se deja caer de rodillas, golpeando el suelo con rabia - ¡Maldita sea!- El Rey aprieta los dientes -¡Nada de lo que hicimos sirvió…! Sacrificar a Mía, aislar a las princesas e incentivar su hostilidad… Destruir Minerva sacrificando a la Sailor Saturn original… Todo fue inútil… ¡Incluso torturar a Minerva, a Earth y a Sun fue en vano!-

Serenity despierta de su mutismo y corre como poseída hacia el rey de Mercurio tomándolo de su cuello, con su mirada llena de rabia.

- ¡¿Cómo que las torturaste?!- Serenity comienza a llorar de nuevo, si bien esta vez de rabia -¡Contesta!-

- Muy bien…- Hermes observa a Serenity con una mezcla de temor y resignación –Si sólo nos espera la muerte, es hora de que lo sepas… Esto fue lo que pasó…-

…

Contrario a la majestuosidad del palacio de Mercurio, la cárcel del Zafiro Azul era tal vez el lugar más horrendo del Milenio de Plata, sus mazmorras del más burdo ladrillo y sus condiciones insalubres bien podrían ser equiparables a los de las más improvisadas letrinas… Hermes observaba fríamente a tres bellas adolescentes con alrededor de catorce años en una de las terribles mazmorras, mientras dos de ellas, una de cabello negro, corto y alborotado, tez morena y ojos grises, así como una de tez clara, cabello lila, largo y lacio, comían la insípida comida de la horrible prisión desesperadamente, como si llevaran semanas sin probar bocado alguno…

- Me dan asco…- El Rey observaba despectivamente a las dos chicas que incluso comían su alimento directamente del suelo –Es una tontería decir que alguna estuvieron en una posición cercana a la mía…- Hermes orienta su mirada al fondo de la mazmorra -Sigues sin perder tu mirada desafiante… ¿Araos?-

La tercera chica de la celda, no era otra que la misma que cuidaba de la pequeña Serenity durante las predicciones del Oráculo, sólo que ahora de aspecto mayor, rondando los quince años también.

- Espero que no pague su soberbia, rey de Mercurio… De verdad…- Araos orienta la mirada hacia sus compañeras de celda –Lo que les ha hecho a Hana y a Tenma es algo que no tiene perdón…-

- ¿Quién te crees para juzgarme?- Hermes observa serio a la chica que alguna vez fuera Sailor Senshi

- Nadie- Responde la Sailor con un aire de tristeza, ante el desconcierto del soberano de Mercurio –Para su desgracia, el único juez justo es la muerte… Ojalá no lo enfrente hasta que sea anciano y haya vivido su vida, porque lo que le hizo a Mía no tiene nombre…-

- ¡Cállate!- Grita furioso Hermes

- Es una pena que el soberano del planeta de los sabios sea alguien como usted… No sabe lo que le está haciendo al Milenio de Plata-

- ¿Y según tú, que es lo que estoy haciendo?- Pregunta el peliazul, mientras trata de conservar la calma

- Cimentar el reino sobre cadáveres… Y así como en Featherland, vamos a perder, pero esta vez es probable que no haya sobreviviente alguno, Beryl no es como el Chernaya Armia…-

- Crees saber mucho, pero las profecías del Oráculo nunca se equivocan…-

- ¿Cómo en Featherland…? Me da pena saber que su afán de cumplir lo que dice esa piedra sean capaces de aniquilar sin piedad y pisotear a la gente…- La castaña cierra los ojos y comienza a llorar

- ¿Lloras de miedo, de temor o de rabia?- Pregunta Hermes con sarcasmo

- De tristeza, por que el dogmatismo que utilizan usted, su esposa y mi hermana va a llevar a la muerte y a la destrucción a millones de inocentes…-

- Maldita…- Hermes susurra con ira -¡Guardias!-

Al llamado de Hermes acudieron varios guardias de la prisión, vistiendo el mismo uniforme que los destructores de la vida de Mía

- A sus órdenes, su majestad-

- Llévenselas, es hora de un poco de 'incentivo' para que revelen sus crímenes, el juicio será mañana y no quiero que se vayan a echar para atrás…- Hermes observa fríamente a Araos –Además la tercera traidora aún no ha confesado…-

-Entendido- asiente el líder de los guardias.

Los varios guardias entran a la celda y de inmediato sacan por la fuerza a las tres chicas, que no tienen la fuerza ni para intentar oponerse… Los guardias los llevan a una celda contigua donde las sujetan a tres sillas, a lo que las compañeras de Araos reaccionan llorando sin control, mientras que Araos cierra los ojos con tranquilidad. Pronto llega un guardia con una jeringa llena de un líquido verde, la cual le inyecta primero a la chica morena, que no tarda ni un segundo en empezar a sudar en gran cantidad, el guardia repite el procedimiento en la segunda chica y en Araos, tras lo cual ellas también comienzan a sudar abundantemente. De inmediato, otro guardia llega con una taza de latón llena de agua sucia, a lo que las dos chicas reaccionan jadeando cual si fueran perros, ante la necesidad de agua.

- ¿Qué tienen que decir para que alivie su sed?- Pregunta el guardia con el agua

- Yo Hana, Sailor de la Tierra, me declaro culpable de planear el asesinato de su majestad Serenity, así como ser una espía del Reino de Alkid, ubicado en el mundo humano de la tierra…-

Tras la 'confesión', el guardia llena el gotero de agua verdosa y la acerca a la boca de Hana que respira agitada y estira su lengua para alcanzar el inmundo líquido… El guardia deja caer un par de gotas en la lengua de la morena, que al recibirlas las traga de inmediato y sonríe, aunque con gruesas lágrimas en el rostro.

- Tu turno- El guardia se para frente a la chica de cabello lila y ojos azules, mientras la mencionada mira ansiosa el gotero -¿Qué vas a decir mañana?-

- Yo, Tenma, la princesa del extinto Minerva, me declaro culpable de conspirar contra la reina Serenity, al subir de posiciones hasta tener un lugar desde donde poder tramar un golpe de estado…-

- Buena chica- Dice el guardia mientras también suministra un par de gotas del agua sucia a la ojiazul, que reacciona exactamente igual que su compañera

- Y bien, Araos, ¿lista para confesar?- Pregunta ansioso el guardia

- ¿Crees que me voy a rendir sólo por comer raciones mínimas una vez cada dos semanas durante dos años y tomar agua en cantidades los suficiente como para apenas mantenernos con vida?- Araos mira seria al guardia –No… Hana y Tenma no pudieron soportarlo porque lo que les hizo mi hermana, la Reina Serenity, acusarlas de traición cuando fueron las más fieles, las destruyó…- La Princesa observa desafiante al guardia, que se inmuta ante la mirada de la castaña –Si yo me rindo, este crimen quedará impune así como las atrocidades de Featherland…- Araos voltea a ver con una sonrisa a sus compañeras –Hana y Tenma fueron, respectivamente, las genios militar y política del Milenio de Plata más grandes de la historia… Ellas no terminarán recordadas como simples traidoras… De eso me encargaré yo-

El Guardia, entre asustado y desconcertado, le da un violento puñetazo en el rostro a la hermana de Serenity.

- Maldita…- Araos de nuevo voltea a ver al guardia, ahora con un hilo de sangre que surge de su labio –No entiendo de donde sacas fuerza para resistir… Tus amigas fueron destruidas psicológicamente… Maldita seas Sailor Sun…- El guardia observa con rabia a la chica de ojos almendra.

El guardia sale de la celda, regresando minutos después con tres compañeros, que comienzan a golpear despiadadamente a Araos en el abdomen, a lo que la princesa responde cerrando los ojos y resistiendo los golpes con estoicismo… Los guardias se detienen después de varios minutos sin parar, desconcertados por la resistencia de Araos…

- Déjenla- Hermes entra a la celda –Mañana es el juicio y si muere sería muy sospechoso… Ahora déjennos solos-

Los guardias salen de la celda con muchas dudas en la cabeza acerca de la culpabilidad de la princesa, hermana de Serenity.

- Araos…- La aludida, más por inercia que por escucharlo, voltea hacia el rey de Mercurio –Realmente me sorprendiste, pudiste resistir en forma excepcional los dos años aquí sin enloquecer o morir de hambre o sed…- Hermes endurece la mirada –Pero si dices alguna impertinencia durante el juicio, te juro que yo mismo mataré a esos despojos vivientes…- Araos observa preocupada a sus compañeras, a lo que Hermes reacciona sonriendo burlonamente –Vaya, así que esa es tu debilidad… Ya lo sabes Araos, tu complicidad por la vida de esas dos…-

El rey de Mercurio sale por la puerta, ante la mirada de Araos, que ahora luce completamente abatida… Al día siguiente en el tribunal de la Luna, las tres Sailor, ahora en condiciones presentables, con vestidos largo de color gris y grilletes en las manos, se encontraban frente a un imponente juez.

- Ahora conteste, princesa Hana de la Tierra, ¿cómo se declara?- Pregunta expectante el juez

- Disculpe la intromisión- Hermes se levanta desde el jurado –Pero sugiero que Araos sea juzgada primero-

- Lo siento rey de Mercurio, pero serán juzgadas en el orden que yo considere más conveniente, primero Hana de la Tierra, después Tenma de Minerva y por último Araos del Sol- El juez voltea a ver severamente al rey de Mercurio –No me haga sospechar de usted, majestad-

- Lo siento, sólo era una sugerencia- Responde Hermes a regañadientes

- ¿Y bien?- el Juez regresa su mirada hacia Hana -¿Cómo se declara la acusada?-

- Culpable- Responde la morena inexpresivamente, ante la conmoción de la sala –Yo planeaba asesinar a su majestad Serenity para lograr que la tierra se adueñara del Milenio de Plata…-

- En vista de que la acusada ha declarado su culpabilidad, sólo queda dictar sentencia…- El juez se toma la barbilla, pensativo –Pena de muerte, más sin embargo, en vista de tu servicio al Milenio de Plata contra la Reina Neherenia del Reino de la Luna nueva, declaro cadena perpetua en el Zafiro Azul…-

De inmediato, la guerrera de la tierra se desploma y comienza a llorar desesperadamente, con un llanto tan desgarrador que desconcierta nuevamente a la sala.

-Ella no es una heroína- Hermes retoma la palabra –Pido… No…- el Rey de mercurio toma aire lentamente - ¡Exijo pena de muerte para la traidora, ya que la bastarda ha confesado su crimen!-

Inesperadamente, todo el jurado comienza a apoyar masivamente la petición del Rey de Mercurio, ante la contrariedad del juez.

- En vista de que el jurado está en contra del veredicto- Dice el juez, bastante serio –Declaro a la acusada a la pena de muerte- En medio de su llanto, la Sailor de la Tierra sonríe ligeramente, ante la mirada de consternación de Araos –Llévenla al campo de ejecución-

Dos guardias con uniformes plateados, característicos del Reino Lunar flanquean a Hana, tomándola de los brazos y cargándola fuera de la sala, ante la expectante mirada de la concurrencia.

-Siguiente- Tenma voltea a observar temerosa al juez –Tenma de Minerva, estás acusada de planear dar un golpe de estado desde tu posición de canciller para derrocar a la Reina Serenity, intervención que fue detenida gracias al servicio secreto Zafiro de Mercurio. Ellos han presentado documentos que avalan tus intenciones mediante anormalidades con respecto a la designación de la guardia real de su majestad… ¿Cómo te declaras?-

- Culpable…- Tenma baja la cabeza ante la mirada de todos los presentes, que observan detenidamente cómo la guerrera de Minerva comienza a llorar amargamente –Mis intenciones siempre fueron escalar posiciones dentro del cuerpo político del Milenio de plata para derrocar a su majestad mediante la ayuda de Sailor Earth, que la asesinaría y yo asumiría el control del Reino…-

-Ya veo…- El juez se queda pensativo, meditando su respuesta –Entonces sólo me queda darte la misma sentencia que a Hana de la Tierra… Pena de muerte-

- Gracias…- Tenma se deja caer de forma similar a Hana, llorando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ante las aclamas de los presentes, los mismos guardias que se llevaron a Hana repiten el proceso con Tenma, ante la mirada desesperada de Araos.

- Muy bien, el juicio ha terminado- Hermes se levanta sorpresivamente de su asiento –Es hora de ejecutar también a Araos-

- Momento, Rey de Mercurio- El juez detiene la acción de Hermes –Falta presentar los cargos de Araos y su autoevaluación…-

- ¡Pero…!- El Rey de Mercurio trata de protestar la acción del juez, siendo interrumpido por este

- Yo dicto cómo se hacen las cosas, y si sigue interrumpiendo, tendré que desalojarlo de la sala, Rey de Mercurio-

Hermes sólo observaba temeroso a Araos, que a su vez miraba desafiante al Rey de Mercurio, pero de inmediato, la princesa del sol orienta su mirada hacia el Juez.

- Araos del Sol- El juez observa severo a la castaña –Tus cargos son tratar asesinar a la Princesa Serenity y luego escapar a Mercurio para intentar llevarte a la princesa Ami… ¿Cómo te declaras?-

- Inocente- Responde Araos, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Brama Hermes furioso -¡Tú eres la peor de las tres, no hay que perder el tiempo, hay matarla de una buena vez!-

- ¡Saquen a ese hombre de aquí!- El Juez señala al Rey de Mercurio, al tiempo que los guardias lo someten y lo sacan de la sala

- ¡Suéltenme, no saben lo que están haciendo, esa bastarda merece morir!- Brama con profunda rabia Hermes mientras es retirado del lugar -¡Suéltenme, malditos plebeyos!-

Araos mira seria la puerta que se cierra tras la salida del peliazul. De inmediato voltea hacia el juez.

- ¿Cómo argumentas tu inocencia, Araos?- Pregunta con calma el juez, al tiempo que Araos respira hondo

- En primera, fue un guardia del servicio secreto Zafiro el que me encontró con Serenity en esa ocasión y yo lo único que hice fue cuidarla como siempre… El agente malinterpretó la escena, acusándome de querer envenenar a mi sobrina y antes de que pudiera aclararle el malentendido, varios guardias más llegaron ante el temor de Serenity, lo que hice fue huir para evitar que mi sobrina sufriera daño colateral, así que huí a Mercurio a tratar de arreglar el malentendido con los Reyes, pero su respuesta fue enviarme a la prisión del Zafiro azul… Fue entonces que supe que Hana y Tenma también estaban recluidas en ese lugar, y fue cuando nos juntaron a las tres en una celda… Esa cárcel de centro reformatorio sólo tiene el nombre… Es muy infierno en la tierra, donde sufrimos privaciones de todo tipo, nos negaban agua y comida excepto lo necesario para no morir, por eso ambas reaccionaron con felicidad cuando le dictó la Muerte, por eso se declararon culpables… ¡Porque esa prisión las destruyó!- Araos mira seria al juez, que luce desconcertado, así como toda la sala…

Todo quedó en un mutismo total, hasta que desde el palco principal, donde Serenity seguía el juicio acompañada por su consejera personal Setsuna, se escuchó el sonido de varios aplausos suaves.

- Hermana… No, Araos…- Serenity mira fríamente a su hermana –Que historia tan fantasiosa te has imaginado…-

- Serenity…- Araos voltea a ver a su hermana, confusa -¿A qué te refieres?-

- Por eso Hermes pidió que te juzgaran primero…- Serenity observa analítica a su hermana –Porque sabía que tu inventarías algo lo suficientemente creíble como para conmover al jurado, pero te falló… Porque yo misma, soy la que te condena a la muerte- Serenity observa despectivamente a su hermana, que luce atónita ante las crueles palabras de la Reina del Milenio de Plata

-¡Llévenla con Hana y Tenma, ahora!-

Araos se deja caer, todavía con la mirada perdida, mientras Serenity se da la media vuelta y se pierde en la oscuridad del palco, Setsuna observa a la otrora valiente princesa del Sol, ahora derrumbada completamente… Araos es retirada segundos después por los guardias, ante lo que la hermana de Serenity no reacciona de ninguna manera.

En el campo de ejecución, el cual está hecho de un lúgubre mármol en color oscuro, Araos es lanzada al suelo en un charco de sangre, cerca de una fosa que arde desde el interior… Araos observa temerosa el lugar, hasta que su mirada queda petrificada al ver que en un pedestal cercano se encuentran las cabezas de Hana y Tenma, con los ojos cerrados, colocadas erguidas y con un gesto de tranquilidad.

- Obsérvalas Araos…- Serenity observa fríamente los restos de las otrora gloriosas Sailor -Así terminarás tú-

- ¿Por qué hermana?- Araos llora completamente derrumbada -¿Qué fue lo que te hice, a Serenity? Ustedes son todo lo que tengo, ¿Por qué me haces esto, hermana, por lo que el oráculo te dijo?-

- Exacto- Serenity endurece la mirada –Sabemos bien que si mi Serenity llegara a morir, automáticamente tú serías la heredera del Milenio de Plata…-

- Sólo por eso…- Serenity observa confundida a su hermana -¡¿Sólo por eso nos sacrificaste?!- Araos encara con rabia a su hermana -¿Le temes al Cristal Solar? ¡Aquí lo tienes!-

Araos cierra los ojos y comienza a brillar con un aura dorada, segundos después surge el hermoso Cristal Solar, una gema finamente tallada con la forma de una pequeña Ave Fénix. El cristal se acerca lentamente hasta Serenity, quien insegura, lo toma lentamente entre sus manos.

- Ya tienes lo que querías, nadie podrá quitarle tu adorado trono a Serenity, nunca… Ahora mátame como a Hana y a Tenma para terminar con esta tontería- Araos se pone de rodillas y baja la cabeza

"Araos…" Setsuna observa la escena con tristeza en sus ojos

- Eso es precisamente lo que haré…- Serenity toma el Cristal Solar con su mano izquierda y aparece el cristal de plata en la derecha –Prepárate…-

- Espere, su majestad- Setsuna toma el hombro de su señora

- ¿Qué pasa, Pluto?- Serenity observa seria a su consejera personal

- Le tengo una proposición- Setsuna observa respetuosamente a Serenity

- Una… ¿Proposición?- La Reina del Milenio de Plata observa confundida a la Sailor de tez bronceada

- Sí- Setsuna asiente seria –A cambio de la vida de Araos, yo me haré cargo de la puerta del tiempo…-

Serenity abre completamente sus ojos, estupefacta ante la declaración de su guerrera.

- Sailor Pluto… Setsuna- Serenity observa a la bella mujer de ojos escarlatas -¿Por qué te sacrificarías por esta traidora? Sabes que esa labor es eterna, nunca podríamos volver a vernos…-

- Porque soy tu mejor amiga Serenity, sólo por eso…-

- Pero, Setsuna…-

- No hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas para siempre- Setsuna pierde su estatus de frialdad, para mirar seria a su amiga –Piénsalo, si le borras la memoria y la vuelves una bebé para mandarla a la tierra y que viva una vida como una humana, nada pasaría, además ya tienes el Cristal Solar, Araos no podría recuperar nunca la memoria…-

- Setsuna…- Serenity cierra los ojos, analizando el planteamiento de la Sailor Oscura-¿En serio estarías dispuesta a renunciar a tu libertad sólo para salvar a Araos?-

- Sí- Responde Setsuna con determinación.

Serenity comenzó a recordar a la pequeña Setsuna, que siempre permanecía inexpresiva ante todos, excepto ante ella… Setsuna fue encargada de cuidar personalmente a Serenity cuando ambas apenas tenían quince años… Serenity recordó cómo Setsuna siempre permanecía a su lado cuando cometía fechorías y Setsuna no sólo la ayudaba, sino que la encubría… Y recordó como de golpe, con apenas dieciocho años tuvo que gobernar el Milenio de Plata cuando su madre murió al dar a luz a su hermana pequeña Araos… Y Setsuna estuvo con ella en todo momento, no por su deber, sino por su amistad inquebrantable…

- Está bien…- Serenity suaviza la mirada –Desde el día de hoy serás la guardiana del tiempo, en vez de la Sailor del Mundo de la Muerte…-

- Gracias…- Setsuna asiente con una bella sonrisa

"Setsuna…" Araos lloraba silenciosamente, conmovida por la acción de Sailor Pluto

- Cristal de Plata, convierte a esta chica en bebé, para que olvide lo que aquí vivió… Por favor Cristal de Plata… Cumple mi deseo-

Y Araos fue rodeada por una luz plateada, mientras comenzó a olvidar todo, los bellos momentos mientras jugaba caballito con la pequeña Serenity, cuando la vigilaba para que comiera y la pequeña princesa de apenas cinco años le lanzaba la comida, cuando le contaba cuentos a su sobrina para que se durmiera, cuando trataba de resistir a la lastimera mirada de su sobrina cuando esta le pedía golosinas y siempre terminaba cediendo… Cuando Araos la bañaba y terminaba empapada después de jugar con Serenity en la tina… Cuando ambas se quedaban dormidas esperando a la Reina del Milenio de Plata que siempre estaba ocupada… Cuando el brillo plateado se desvaneció, frente a la Reina del Milenio de Plata y a la Sailor del Mundo de la Muerte yacía una bella bebé de cabello castaño envuelta en una fina manta plateada.

- Listo- Serenity observaba conmovida a su hermana, ahora convertida en un bebé que jugueteaba ingenuamente entre la manta

- De acuerdo, estoy lista para recibir el Orbe de Granate- Dice Setsuna con tranquilidad.

Serenity asiente al tiempo que frente a ella aparece un cetro que asemeja una llave, la cual es coronada por un corazón el cual tiene en la unión de sus curvas una esfera roja, el cual toma Setsuna de inmediato.

- Gracias majestad- Setsuna se inclina frente a Serenity, después de tomar a Araos con su mano libre

- ¿Qué harás con ella, Setsuna?- Pregunta la soberana mientras ve a su amiga levantarse

- La llevaré a la tierra, para que tenga una vida humana- Setsuna mira a los ojos azules de su amiga –Talvez sea la última vez que nos vemos, así que cuídate mucho, Serenity-

-Tú también, Setsuna…-

Y así, Serenity vio con tristeza a las dos mujeres que además de su hija eran todo para ella, el instante en que Setsuna utilizó por primera vez su orbe de Granate para desvanecerse del lugar junto a la hermana que había condenado a la muerte, y que Setsuna salvó…

…

- ¡Maldito seas Hermes!- Serenity golpea con el puño cerrado al Rey de Mercurio, ante la mirada estupefacta de la Reina de Mercurio -¡Yo dí todo por creer en ustedes, yo fui cómplice de sus atrocidades, de los juicios, de la destrucción de Minerva, incluso condené a muerte a mi propia hermana… Todo lo hice por ustedes!- Serenity no puede contener su rabia, la cual se libera en forma de gruesas lágrimas -¡No tienes idea de cuanto te odio!-

La Reina de Mercurio de inmediato corrió a auxiliar a su esposo, que a su vez limpia el hilo de sangre que surge de su boca a consecuencia del golpe de Serenity. Justo en el instante en que la peliazul estaba por reclamarle a la Reina, se escuchó el rechinido de las puertas de la habitación, a lo que las los tres voltearon a ver, para notar que era Beryl, acompañada de varias malignas recién creadas por ella, escoltando a la Reina del Negaverso, mientras los dos generales sobrevivientes la escoltaban por los flancos, Jedite a la izquierda y Malachite a la derecha.

- Serenity, por fin nos volvemos a encontrar- Beryl sonríe en forma siniestra

- Beryl…- Responde mecánicamente la Reina del Milenio de Plata

- Ahorrémonos las cordialidades y pasemos a la parte donde me entregas el cristal de plata- Dice la Reina del Negaverso, con gran confianza

- ¡Nunca!- Serenity mira desafiante a Beryl -¡Ahora verás lo que hago con él!-

Y acto seguido, la Reina Serenity apareció el cristal entre sus manos levantándolo sobre su cabeza, ante la mirada escéptica de Beryl, que se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y cubrirse con sus brazos de la cegadora luz que surgió de la hermosa joya, luz que se extendió por todo el palacio lunar, por los nueve planetas del sistema solar, luz que comenzó a elevar a los cielos a las princesas caídas en batalla… Haruka en Urano, Michiru en Neptuno, varias partículas de polvo que se materializaron para reconstruir el cuerpo de Hotaru en Saturno, así como las Sailor caídas en el palacio lunar… Mina, Lita, Rei y Ami, así como la princesa Serenity y el príncipe Endymion… Los caídos consejeros de Serenity, Luna y Artemis, quienes fueron los únicos en abrir sus ojos.

"Majestad…" Piensa suavemente la gatita de color negro

"Luna, Artemis… Tengo un favor que pedirles…"

"Digamos, majestad…" Artemis también responde en sus pensamientos

"En este momento, los reyes de Mercurio y yo estamos frente a frente con Beryl… No creo poder sobrevivir a la lucha… Por eso les encargo el cuidado de las princesas y del príncipe… Cuídenlos bien por favor…"

"Así será…" Respondieron los pequeños gatos con lágrimas en los ojos

"Pues bien… Les deseos a ustedes también que sean felices… Las princesas irán a la tierra a reencarnar y ojalá puedan reunirse como las amigas que no les dejé ser… Esto es lo último en lo que puedo ayudar, Serenity será una gran princesa, ya que fue criada por Araos, que en apenas cinco años le enseñó más que yo en el tiempo restante… Adiós, mis amigos…"

"Reina Serenity…" Piensan al mismo tiempo Luna y Artemis, con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos.

Y de un momento a otro, las princesas, el príncipe de la tierra y los consejeros se convirtieron en estrellas que se elevaron en los cielos de sus respectivas ubicaciones, y de inmediato iniciaron la ruta al planeta azul…

"¿Qué es esta energía? Es una energía llena de odio, capaz de llenar toda la tierra de oscuridad… ¡Tengo que proteger a las Sailor Senshi…!"

Justo antes de alcanzar la atmósfera de la tierra, las once estrellas fugases entraron a un agujero negro que se desvaneció tan súbitamente como apareció…

- ¡¿Qué hiciste?!- Pregunta Beryl, llena de rabia

- Mandé a la Sailor Senshi a reencarnar a la tierra, para que tengan una nueva oportunidad…- Responde seria la Reina del peinado de dos colitas y odangos

- ¿Entonces ahora sí me vas a dar el cristal de plata?- Pregunta expectante la Reina Beryl

- ¡Nunca, prefiero dividirlo de nuevo en los siete cristales arcoiris!-

Dicho esto, el cristal de plata, que estaba en sus dos manos, se convirtió en siete luces multicolores que se separaron y se convirtieron en estrellas fugases, las cuales se dirigieron a la tierra, siendo engullidos así como las princesas por el súbito agujero negro.

-Ahora, ya no existe el cristal de plata, ya no podrás despertar a Metalia nunca más…- Serenity observa burlonamente a Beryl

- Maldita…- Beryl observa con una expresión de furia a su contraparte del Milenio de Plata -¡Mátenla!-

Beryl proyecta su brazo hacia delante, al tiempo que las malignas se lanzan hacia los Serenity y los Reyes de Mercurio, que sólo observan con admirable resignación su inminente fin.

- ¡EXPLOSIÓN GALÁCTICA!-

Al misterioso grito que hizo eco por toda la habitación, le siguió una incontable cantidad de rayos de luz que desintegraron a las malignas en un parpadeo ante las incrédulas miradas de Serenity, de los Reyes de Mercurio, de Beryl y de los dos generales.

- Por fin… El momento que siempre esperé está delante de mí…-

Los presentes observaron con temor y confusión a la recién llegada, envestida con una armadura de un brillante metal negro, de cabellos cortos y azules, así como ojos del mismo color… Mía Kanzuki a su vez, observaba con ansiedad a los presentes, enfocando su mirada en los reyes de Mercurio.

- ¡Gracias!- Hermes se levanta entusiasmado para ver bien a su salvadora.

Pero la expresión de alegría del soberano de Mercurio cambia instantáneamente por una de terror al notar en la recién llegada las mismas facciones de su hija recién asesinada.

- No, no puede ser…- El Rey de Mercurio se deja caer al suelo mientras respira agitadamente –Tú… ¡Tú deberías estar muerta!-

Mía en respuesta baja la mirada, ocultando sus ojos entre su cabello, pero de inmediato levanta el rostro, comenzando a reír escandalosamente.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!- Mía ríe con siniestras carcajadas -¿No me extrañaron? Ya regresé 'papi', perdón por la espera, pero fui a rebajarme un poco el cabello…-

- Mía… ¿De verdad eres tú?- Mía observa inexpresivamente a su madre, que no puede contener la dicha en su mirada -¡Mía!-

La Reina de Mercurio corre con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, ignorando a Beryl y a sus generales, hacia su hija, que observa fríamente a su madre… La vertiginosa carrera de la esposa de Hermes termina con una súbita descarga de cosmos que Mía le lanza al vientre. Serenity de inmediato auxilia a su amiga, que tose sangre e instantes después cae al suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa, mami?- Mía observa despectivamente a su madre -No pensarás que iba a recibirte con los brazos abiertos, ¿verdad?-

Mía comienza a caminar lentamente, ante la mirada temerosa de Serenity, hasta posarse delante de Beryl y los generales, observando analítica a las Reinas de Mercurio y la Luna, así como a Hermes, que a su vez observa serio a Mía.

- Deja a tu madre en paz- Hermes observa severo a su hija –Yo seré quien te enfrente…-

- Vaya, cuando era niña te tenía miedo…- Mía sonríe burlonamente –No… Te tenía terror… Pero ahora no eres más que un viejo miserable que no podrá derrotarme jamás-

- Mía…- Hermes sonríe desafiante -¿Ya olvidaste las palizas que te dí cuando eras niña? Eres más estúpida de lo que llegué a pensar-

- El estúpido es otro- Mía mira burlonamente a su padre –Tratas de hacerte el valiente para morir con dignidad, pero en realidad, si fueras tan listo e inteligente como proclamas sabrías que la diferencia entre nuestros poderes es tan grande como la que existe entre una lombriz y la Garuda más grande de todas-

- Vaya, así que aprendiste a encarar a las personas… Pero yo me mostraré el lugar en el que estás realmente…- Hermes eleva su energía, que se manifiesta en forma de una fina aura color azul celeste -¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!-

Los finos y brillantes chorros de agua comienzan a emanar del arpa de agua que Hermes crea con su energía, pero Mía como respuesta únicamente coloca una mano al frente.

- ¡Estúpido!-

De la mano de Mía surge una descarga de cosmos que desintegra los finos hilos acuáticos, pero no se detiene ahí, sino que impacta a Hermes en el pecho, quien como respuesta, pega un grito de dolor antes de caer al suelo violentamente, con una herida que comienza a emanar sangre. Hermes se toma el pecho, respirando con dificultad ante la siniestra mirada de Mía.

- Basura- Mía observa despectivamente a su padre –No sabes lo que tuve que sufrir para adquirir este gran poder, pero como has tenido una vida llena de lujos y encantos, así como una pareja no menos estúpida que tú, pensaste que ibas a destruirme con tus estúpidos tratos…- Mía endurece la mirada -Lo que hiciste fue darme una buena motivación para sobrevivir y volver a verte para desquitarme de todo lo que me hiciste, y para matarte finalmente, así como a la estúpida de tu esposa y a la maldita ramera de tu hija… Porque, créelo o no, yo vengo desde el infierno para vengarme-

- Con la pena, pero a mi querida Ami, no la vas a volver a ver…- Pronuncia con dificultad el Rey de Mercurio, con un charco de sangre creciendo debajo de él

- ¿Porque renació?- Mía observa con deleite la cara de asombro de su padre –Ya veré como resuelvo eso después, mientras tanto pienso desquitarme de todo lo que me hiciste…-

Mía se acerca a su padre y ante la atónita mirada de Serenity y de la Reina de Mercurio, le propina una violenta patada en el rostro a su progenitor, de cuya nariz comienza a surgir la sangre a torrentes.

- Vas a derramar gota a gota la sangre que yo derramé durante mi largo camino…- Mía le pisa la mano violentamente a Hermes antes de que este pueda tomarse la nariz –Vas a sentir en carne propia mi sufrimiento, ¿y sabes por qué? ¡Porque eso me hace feliz!-

Mía aumenta la presión de su pie, a lo que el Rey reacciona tratando de gritar, pero antes de poder lanzar un simple sollozo, Mía le patea de nuevo el rostro a su padre.

- ¡Basta Mía, por favor!- La madre de la alumna de Kanon y Aiaccos grita llena de impotencia -¡Por favor Mía, discúlpame, discúlpanos!-

Mía voltea a ver a su madre con una sonrisa, a lo que su madre reacciona sonriendo esperanzada.

- ¿Crees que esto se va a resolver con una disculpa, vamos a abrazarnos como una familia, les voy a dar una palmada en la espalda y todo va a quedar olvidado?- Su madre desvió la mirada –Yo me sequé, ya ni siquiera llorar puedo… Una niña creció en medio de rechazo y violencia, siendo golpeada, menospreciada y encerrada…- Mía observa seria a su madre –Además fue…-

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- Jedite encara molesto a Mía -¡Lárgate antes de que te mate, que nosotros tenemos cosas importantes que hacer!-

- Si te largas te perdonaremos la vida- Malachite se une a su compañero.

Mía voltea a su espalda, para observar a los altivos generales del Negaverso, que a su vez observan soberbios a la princesa de Mercurio.

- No saben con quien se están metiendo, ¿verdad gusanos?-

- Nosotros no somos basuras como las inútiles Sailor…- Jedite observa burlonamente a Mía –Porque por más que quieras hacerte la poderosa, eres la gemela de Mercury, con sus mismas limitaciones y debilidades… No sabes cómo disfrute matarla lentamente mientras sufría una terrible agonía…-

- Tú, ¿Mataste a Ami?- Mía clava su mirada en el rubio

- Sí… ¿Vas a llorar por tu hermanita muerta?- Dice el general burlonamente

- No… Haré esto…-

Jedite observó desconcertado cómo la bella princesa se rodeó de un aura azul oscuro, la cual se fue incrementando hasta convertirse en una visible columna de energía.

-¡ALETEO DE GARUDA!-

Ante la sorpresa de los presentes, de un momento a otro Jedite fue impulsado con una súbita energía oscura hacia arriba, mientras fue observado por Malachite y Beryl antes de perderse en el cielo estrellado de la luna. Mía marca una cruz en el suelo, destruyendo el fino mármol gris con su pie.

-En tres segundos ese sujeto caerá aquí- Mía voltea a ver sonriente a la Reina Beryl y a Malachite -Esta será la tumba del tal Jedite…-

Todos contaron mentalmente hasta el número tres, tiempo tras el cual un súbito cráter apareció junto a la princesa de Mercurio, en cuyo fondo yace el cadáver humeante de Jedite, ante la estupefacta mirada de los presentes. Mía cerró los ojos satisfecha.

- Eso es lo que le pasará a cualquiera que se meta con Ami…- La Reina de Mercurio observa a su hija, mientras sonríe débilmente –Pero no me malentiendan… Yo seré la única que acabará con ella de forma que no reencarnará ni renacerá jamás…-

- ¡Maldita, seré yo quien te llevaré al Infierno!- Malachite le lanza una descarga eléctrica a la princesa de Mercurio, que Mía detiene con una sola mano, ante la mirada aterrorizada del albo

- Veo que no has entendido la diferencia entre tú y yo…- Mía eleva su cosmos, a lo que Malachite reacciona corriendo aterrado hacia la salida

- ¡Malachite, Malachite!-

Pero la Reina Beryl lo llama en vano, Malachite corre demasiado apresurado en llegar a la puerta, ante la siniestra sonrisa de Mía.

- Pobre tonto…- Mía echa su brazo derecho hacia atrás -¡MUERE!-

Mía lanza un puñetazo al aire, del cual surge un violento rayo de luz que impacta a Malachite por la espalda, pasando de largo después de atravesar su cuerpo para terminar destruyendo la puerta en una gran explosión, a lo que Beryl se cubre y Serenity cubre con su cuerpo a la Reina de Mercurio. Malachite simplemente cae muerto, con una grotesca mueca de dolor, al suelo.

- ¿Y estos fueron los insectos que destruyeron el Milenio de Plata? Vaya, yo pensé que me iban a servir para entretenerme un rato…- Mía coloca sus manos en la cintura, mientras observa la cortina de humo disiparse gradualmente –Bueno, te llamas Beryl, ¿cierto?-

- Eh, sí…- Contesta Beryl con una mezcla de nerviosismo y terror

- Quiero que destruyas a las Sailor Senshi…- Mía endurece la mirada

–Excepto a Ami, ya que si te atreves a quitarme ese privilegio, voy a destruirte, molécula por molécula… ¿Entendido…?-

"No puede ser… Es más poderosa que la misma Sailor Galaxia…" Beryl no escuchaba nada, víctima del terror

- ¿Me escuchaste?- Mía saca a Beryl de su ensimismamiento

- Sí…- Beryl asiente más por instinto de supervivencia que por convicción

-Muy bien…-

Mía eleva su cosmos ante la mirada perpleja de Beryl, que observa cómo Mía adopta una mirada inexpresiva.

- Hace tiempo una persona importante para mí me contó tu historia, Beryl… El Negaverso no es más que un submundo del Mundo Oscuro, en el cual tú gobiernas, pero más por compasión del Gran Rey Van que por que valgas algo realmente… Y es en el Negaverso, el lugar al que volverás… ¡Fusión Dimensional!-

Detrás de Beryl se forma una especie de agujero de energía, el cual se manifiesta en forma de una mancha de luz que alterna sus colores en una amplia gama, hasta que en la mancha se logra observar un espacio oscuro, con fondo azul y otros colores opacos así como una grotesca escultura en forma de un cráneo distorsionado…

- Ahora, ¡Largo!-

Beryl es succionada por el enorme agujero, gritando sorprendida mientras se pierde en la inmensidad de aquél enorme y terrible mundo de oscuridad.

"Es extraño" Mía piensa analítica "La Fusión Dimensional, a pesar de ser una técnica reciente no me había costado trabajo realizarla, pero ahora me siento cansada, además mi explosión Galáctica no es tan poderosa como siempre… Bueno, eso no importa ahora" -Listo, y ahora, ¿en que nos quedamos?- Mía observa siniestramente a la Reina Serenity, al Rey Hermes y a la esposa de este

- Mía… Yo entiendo que odies a tus padres, ¡Pero ya no te entregues a la violencia!- Serenity observa con tristeza a la peliazul –Por favor, ¡Recapacita!-

-Hm…- Mía orienta su mirada a Serenity –Contigo también tengo una cuenta pendiente maldita rata asquerosa… Tú fuiste quien me separó de Araos…- La princesa observa despectivamente a sus padres –Por eso no metí las manos en ningún momento cuando vi que Beryl desató su ataque… Todas sus víctimas seguramente braman por venganza, porque eso es lo único que seres como ustedes despiertan…-

Y en ese momento Serenity comenzó a llorar de nuevo recordando… La Sailor de la tierra, aquella que venciera a Neherenia ella sola, no con poder, sino con astucia, y también a la Sailor que consolidó los dominios del Milenio de Plata, no con violencia, sino con concordia y habilidad política… Como las cabezas de esas dos ilustres guerreras fueron incineradas después de la ejecución de las que fueron victimadas injustamente y como esas cenizas, lejos de ser respectadas, fueron lanzadas a un retrete, para desaparecer en la inmunda alcantarilla existente debajo del Palacio Lunar…

- ¿Te quedaste sin palabras Serenity?- Mía mira burlona a la Reina de la Luna – Eso pensé, puesto que mis palabras son ciertas hasta la última sílaba…-

Mía comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el Rey de Mercurio, que continuaba perdiendo sangre, posándose a un costado de él. Hermes orientó su mirada temerosa en su hija.

- ¿Recuerdas mi despedida, papi?- Mía endurece la mirada –Yo sí, de hecho la marca que amablemente me hiciste nunca cicatrizó bien, de vez en cuando arroja pus o me duele si hace frío… Además el guardia que me encomendaste para mi primera vez fue muy brusco… Desde día quiero devolverte el favor…-

Ante la mirada estupefacta de su esposa, Hermes fue pisado por la fría bota metálica de la princesa de Mercurio, que comenzó a arder de la suela… La reacción del Rey fue simplemente retorcerse de dolor, si bien no pudiendo gritar debido a que la patada anterior que le dio su hija le rompió la mandíbula.

- Hm…- Mía observa fríamente a su padre retorcerse –No te entiendo, si a una niña de escasos doce años le hiciste algo peor sin el menor deje de piedad, ¿Por qué lloras ahora?- Mía miraba extasiada las nacientes lágrimas de los ojos de su padre

"El único Juez justo es la muerte… Así que era esto a lo que te referías, Araos…" Hermes se limitaba a tratar de apretar los dientes en vano y a retorcerse cada vez más débilmente, hasta dejar de moverse

- ¡Hermes!- Sin importar que su grito le abriera más la herida, la madre de Mía lloraba por su esposo –Detente por favor hija… Te lo ruego…- Como pudo, la peliazul se soltó de los brazos de Serenity para hincarse frente a Mía, que sonrió ante la demostración de su madre y quitó su pie de la espalda de su padre –Hija…- La reina no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo ante la demostración de Mía

- ¿Eres estúpida o qué?- Mía observa fríamente a su madre –De haber querido, frente a ti lo hubiera matado… No me conmovió en lo absoluto que te arrodillaras y me suplicaras, sino que verte humillada, rebajada a la impotencia como yo cuando rogaba silenciosamente por migajas de amor me hace inmensamente feliz-

En ese momento, la reina recordó la fría indiferencia con la que trató a su hija desde que era una niña hasta que supuestamente fue ejecutada en el espacio, la culpa la había carcomido durante mucho tiempo de forma silenciosa, ya que sabía que Hermes siempre quiso sólo a Ami, tuvo que elegir entre su esposo y su hija, eligiendo a su amado, pero el ver en lo que se había convertido la gemela mayor le hizo darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

- ¿Te quedaste sin palabras?- Mía mira sonriente las gruesas lágrimas de su madre

-Cuando entrenaba en el fondo del mar, mi maestro Kanon me hablaba del regocijo que tendría al verte así y tenía razón… En verdad me siento feliz de verte así, como yo durante tanto tiempo…-

- Hija, dime que hacer para que me perdones, por favor…- Susurra lastimeramente la reina de Mercurio, mirando expectante a su hija –Por favor…-

- Me estás pidiendo algo imposible, Reinita, pero si puedes decirme algo útil… Tu nombre, porque siempre que te recordaba, lo hacía como la Reina de Mercurio y sinceramente, mi odio por mi es menor al que siento por el débil y lastimero Hermes, que sólo puede ganarle a niñas indefensas… Es lo menos que me debes, ¿No crees?-

- Mía…-

La aludida voltea a ver a Serenity, que a su vez, observa tranquilamente a la princesa de Mercurio.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Mía observa fríamente a la Reina del Milenio de Plata

- ¿Por qué no me preguntas por Araos?-

- ¿A estas alturas crees que me interesa? Lo más seguro es que ya esté muerta- Mía cierra los ojos y suaviza su expresión

- Te doy mi vida por las reencarnaciones de las princesas- Serenity observa expectante a la princesa de Mercurio

- Tu vida… Sin el Cristal de Plata no vales nada, hagas lo que hagas yo voy a tomar tu vida-

- Hazlo y calma tu sed de venganza, no pienso defenderme- Serenity cierra los ojos.

Mía se limitó a extender sus brazos a los costados, ante la mirada expectante de Serenity y la Reina de Mercurio, ya que Hermes yacía en el suelo conciente, pero incapaz de moverse.

- Yo no soy como ustedes, por lo que voy a enseñarles lo que van a sufrir las Sailor Senshi cuando esté frente a frente con ellas, esta es la técnica más poderosa a mi disposición y ahora la verán en todo su esplendor…-

Mía Kanzuki reúne cosmos en su mano derecha, el cual brilla de un color dorado, y en su mano izquierda reúne cosmos de color oscuro, instantes después junta sus manos, estirando completamente los dedos, al tiempo que ambos cosmos se unen y generan una especie de galaxia dentro de sus manos.

- Este es el destino último del Universo, la técnica definitiva del Espectro de Virgo, Mía Kanzuki, contémplenla bien… ¡DESTRUCCIÓN GALÁCTICA!-

Mía separó sus manos al tiempo que las millones de micro estrellas dentro de la Galaxia a escala generada por Mía, comienzan multiplicarse a una velocidad increíble, para después salir disparadas hacia Hermes, Serenity y la Reina de Mercurio, que observa con gran tristeza a su hija.

- Mía…-

- ¿Qué?- Mía observa desconcertada a su madre

- Ese es mi nombre… Eso es lo único que nos une…-

Después de decir esto, la Reina de Mercurio, su esposo y la Reina Serenity desaparecieron instantáneamente en medio de los millones de haces de luz característicos de la 'Destrucción Galáctica'. Mía Kanzuki sólo atinó a observar el súbito fin de la mujer que le dio la vida, inexpresivamente.

- Está hecho…- Mía cierra los ojos y se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la sala, que ahora lucía completamente destruida en forma de un cono cuya punta se encontraba precisamente donde Mía había desplegado su terrible técnica.

La princesa de Mercurio caminó durante un largo rato, observando las consecuencias de la batalla, topándose con los cadáveres de Zoicite, Neflyte y finalmente, cerca de la Fuente Lunar, lo único que realmente había quedado intacto después de la batalla, encontró el cadáver de Zhuren.

- Vaya, así que no terminaste con tu amada princesa, cuanta lástima me das…-

- Es de mala educación burlarse de los muertos…-

Mía volteó a sus espaldas, para ver el origen de aquella voz burlona e irritante, encontrándose con un sujeto disfrazado como un bufón, de traje rojo y guantes negros, así como sus zapatos puntiagudos, que terminan en un cascabel, lleva puesta una máscara con ojos agudos y malignos así como una sonrisa siniestra, su gorro de dos puntas también es rojo y termina en dos cascabeles; la piel que se le alcanza a ver es muy pálida. El curioso sujeto, se encuentra sentado en la fuente, mirando correr el agua.

- Mía Kanzuki, supongo-

- ¿Quién eres tú?- Mía observa analítica al misterioso y peculiar sujeto.

Como respuesta, el bizarro personaje se acerca lentamente hacia la princesa de Mercurio… Con cada paso que da sus cascabeles suenan armoniosamente con un sonido lúgubre.

- Soy Joker, gusto en conocerla poderosa Mía- El bufón hace una reverencia frente a Mía

- ¿Qué quieres conmigo? No pareces alguien común- Mía clava su mirada en los ojos de la máscara de Joker

- Me sobreestima princesa de Mercurio, yo sólo soy un mensajero-

- Así que un simple mensajero…-

Mía sin dar aviso alguno, le lanza un golpe de espada a Joker pero antes de que impacte en el bufón, este desaparece, Mía lo busca alternadamente en el lugar, sorprendiéndose que el curioso ser reaparece detrás de ella.

- ¿Sorprendida?- Joker se cruza de brazos –No lo creo, puesto que usted es la alumna de Kanon de Géminis y de Aiaccos de Garuda…-

- ¿Cuál es tu afán de molestarme, rata miserable?- Mía trata de contener su ira, mientras el bufón da un par de pasos hacia atrás en el momento en que Mía se voltea

- Ninguno- Joker se posa frente a Mía – Sólo vengo a darle un mensaje que tal vez le interese-

- ¿Un mensaje?- Pregunta Mía sin ocultar su desconcierto

- Así es- De entre sus ropas, Joker saca una esfera dorada –Tome- Joker le ofrece la esfera.

Mía mira fríamente a Joker, tomando la esfera segundos después.

- Bueno, con eso termina mi labor, nos veremos, princesa- El bufón chasqueó los dedos, desapareciendo en medio de una nube de humo

- Joker…- Mía observa la esfera –Ese payaso es todo, menos alguien ordinario…- Me pregunto que es esta esfera…-

Ante la sorpresa de Mía, la esfera comienza a brillar, lo que provoca que la princesa de Mercurio la deje caer… La esfera da un par de botes antes de rodar, deteniéndose frente al cadáver de Zhuren, liberando una impresionante luz dorada y cegadora, la cual comienza a tomar una forma similar a una persona, pero sin mostrar su rostro, aunque Mía se desconcierta, porque después de unos instantes la figura se torna en una sombra oscura.

- Es un honor Mía de Mercurio, o Kanzuki, ¿sabes? Desde hace mucho tiempo tenía interés en conocerte…- Dice la sombra con una imponente voz

- ¿Y quién eres tú a todo esto?- Pregunta Mía expectante

- Yo soy uno de los seres que estamos más allá de la Luz y la Oscuridad, tengo varios nombres… Pero generalmente me dicen Pedazo de Sol o Emperador Oscuro. Elige llamarme como te guste- Termina de hablar la figura para volver a brillar con la luz dorada intensa

- Bien… Emperador Oscuro, ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?- Mía observa seria al ente de luz que de nuevo se vuelve a oscurecer

- Escucha, sé que tienes deseos de venganza personales contra las Sailor Senshi, pero para tu desgracia, yo tengo intereses en esa área-

- ¿Intereses?- Pregunta Mía, bastante extrañada

- Así es, para ser específico, la Princesa Serenity- La figura se vuelve a iluminar –Mi interés explícitamente, es la seguridad absoluta de Serenity… De ahí en fuera las demás Sailor Senshi son basura para mí, no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que les pueda pasar, es ahí donde entra nuestro conflicto, ya que tú quieres el exterminio absoluto para todas, mientras que yo deseo el bienestar de Serenity-

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunta Mía, disimulando su curiosidad con un tono frío

- Pues…- El ser se oscurece de nuevo –Porque ella es mi Alfa y mi Omega-

- Ja, ¿estás enamorado de ella?- Pregunta Mía burlonamente

- El lazo que nos une a ella y a mí va más allá de lo que seres como tú llaman amor…- Dice la figura, resplandeciendo nuevamente

- ¿Por qué debería aceptar el pacto?- Mía recupera la frialdad en la expresión de su rostro

- Simple, la Sailor del Tiempo detectó tu llegada y fue en ese momento que mandó a las reencarnaciones de las Sailor Senshi a un lugar fuera de tú alcance, pero yo sí se donde están y puedo llevarte hacia allá… Además, la guardiana del tiempo jamás te dejaría llegar de nuevo a ellas, pero a mí no me afecta en lo absoluto su influencia- termina la figura, oscureciéndose otra vez

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que si me llevaras a ese lugar, cumpliría el trato?-

- Simple, enviaría a un vigía para comprobar que cumpliste-

- ¿Y si no cumpliera?- Mía espera expectante la respuesta

- Muy sencillo, mi guerrero te destruiría- Responde la sombra, brillando nuevamente

- ¿Crees que podrá?- Mía encara burlonamente al Emperador Oscuro

- Hm… Basta que sea más veloz y poderoso que Joker para enviarte al infierno- El ser se oscurece nuevamente –No creas que pudiste ocultar el desconcierto que sentiste durante el lapso que Joker te tuvo a su merced… Pero no debemos pelear entre nosotros, ya que como dicen 'el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo'- El ente vuelve a oscurecerse

- Es cierto, después de todo, esa es mi razón de ser, destruir a esas basuras con mis propias manos y no descansaré hasta conseguirlo…- Mía endurece la mira –Arrebatarle el último soplo de vida a Ami y si para ello debo dejar de lado a la estúpida hija de Serenity, bien vale la pena el sacrificio… Muy bien, acepto- Mía observa seria al Emperador Oscuro

- Has hecho un trato- El Emperador vuelve a brillar –¿Alguna petición?-

- Pues, deseo ir a Mercurio- Dice Mía inexpresivamente…

- Como gustes…-

El misterioso ente brilla intensamente, cegando a Mía… Cuando abre los ojos, se encuentra en la ruinas de Mercurio…

- Increíble, estamos en Mercurio- Mía mira sorprendida los restos de las ruinas de Mercurio, característica por brillar de un intenso color azul aún a pesar de las lamentables condiciones generales de las construcciones del planeta

- Supongo que querrás un tiempo a solas, ¿no?- El ser se oscurece nuevamente

- Hm…- Mía ignora al Pedazo de Sol y comienza a adentrarse en los restos del lugar que la vio nacer

- Muy bien, llámame cuando estés lista…- Diciendo esto, la extraña figura se desvaneció.

Mía caminaba lentamente por las ruinas observando detenidamente la triste realidad del planeta donde pasó su no muy agradable infancia, también miraba detenidamente lo poco que había logrado sobrevivir y fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta que el misterioso ente con el que hace apenas unos instantes había hecho un pacto, la había transportado súbitamente a los restos del jardín del Palacio de Zafiro.

De todos los antiguos reinos del milenio de plata, el Reino de Mercurio fue el más estético de ellos… Sus construcciones de cristal opacaban incluso el complejo del palacio de la Luna… Mía Kanzuki miraba el cielo estrellado de Mercurio, sentada en el agrietado suelo del castillo yacido en ruinas que alguna vez llegara a llamar hogar, reviviendo en su memoria algunos momentos de su vida en mercurio…

…

El bello patio del palacio de mercurio lucía en todo su esplendor… El rocío de la mañana dejaba un refrescante olor en el aire… El sol era bellamente reflejado en el pulcro suelo de color Zafiro… Ambas princesas de mercurio, con apenas cuatro años en sus haberes, miraban sonrientes un nido en la copa de un árbol, donde un par de pájaros alimentaban a sus hijos, apenas salidos del cascarón… Ambas princesas, vestidas con vestidos de una pieza, debajo de las rodillas, se acercaron al nido, para mirar a los pajaritos.

- Mira Ami, esos pajaritos son muy bonitos…- Mía sonríe, mirando el nido donde los pequeños pajaritos trinaban ajenos a las princesas

- Oye… ¿Y si bajamos uno?- Ami sonríe apenada, mirando a su hermana

- Los pajaritos deben estar con sus papás…- Mía observa el nido pensativa, sonriendo instantes después -Los papás y las mamás cuidan a los hijos, por eso deben estar juntos, así son más felices…-

- Tienes razón…- Asiente la menor por apenas horas.

- ¿Y ahora que hacen chicas?-

Ami y Mía voltearon detrás suyo al escuchar la jovial voz, para ver a una bella chica de cabello castaño y ojos color almendra, de aproximadamente unos diez años, su largo cabello estaba levantado en una cola de caballo y llevaba trenzas en la patillas, las cuales caían un poco más arriba de los hombros, llevaba el clásico traje de Sailor Senshi, con vivos amarillos, botas cortas sin tacones también amarillas, llevando guantes a la muñeca… Ambas chicas corrieron a abrazar a la recién llegada de las piernas.

-¡Araos!– Exclaman ambas gemelas alegres

-¿Cómo han estado?- La castaña corresponde el abrazo, acariciando a ambas pequeñas de la cabeza -Espero que hayan obedecido a sus padres desde la vez anterior que vine a verlas-

- ¡Sí!- Responde alegres las hermanas

- Eso me alegra mucho chicas…- Responde la castaña con una bella sonrisa.

…

-Araos… ¡¿Por qué?!- Mía golpea violentamente el suelo, agrietándolo -¡¿Por qué?!-

Un segundo golpe de rabia cimbra lo poco que ha quedado en pie, con lo que varias estructuras menores del lugar colapsan finalmente, levantando varias cortinas de polvo alrededor de la zona.

…

- ¿Y qué nuevas aventuras tuviste? ¡Anda, cuéntanos!- Ami se aleja un poco de la recién llegada mientras Mía se cuelga de su brazo

De las pocas visitas que recibían las hermanas en Mercurio, Araos era la que mas esperaban. La pequeña princesa del Milenio de Plata, destacaba entre todas por haber sido elegida como Sailor Senshi, no por herencia sino por su innato talento. Había competido por el puesto de Sailor hace tiempo con otras competidoras, siendo el único puesto libre para cualquiera y la pequeña hermana de Serenity se alzó triunfante, no por su ascendencia, sino por su talento y habilidad a una edad sumamente prematura, ya que las Sailor Senshi eran ungidas como tales a los quince años. Aunque ambas niñas la veían con admiración, para Mía se había convertido en su ídolo e inspiración. Mía soñaba con el día en que se convertiría en la Sailor de Mercurio y sería su compañera junto a las demás valientes Sailor Senshi, a diferencia de Ami, que sólo demostraba entusiasmo con Araos pero después de no mucho tiempo se reincorporaba a otras cosas. Mía en cambio, no se despegaba de Araos hasta que la Sailor del Sol dejaba el planeta.

- Pues…- Araos se pone pensativa -Hace poco visité Saturno y conocí a la hija de la Reina Keiko… Es una bella niña que se llama Hotaru… Tiene apenas unos dos años, pero ya es muy lista y además es muy bonita… También visité el sistema solar exterior…- Araos se pone ligeramente nerviosa -Les sugiero que se alejen de Haruka… A pesar de tener apenas siete años tiene un genio del demonio…- La princesa del Sol sonríe -Hablando en serio, es una chica algo áspera pero bastante agradable y estoy segura que podrán contar con ella en todo momento… También está Michiru, tiene la misma edad de Haruka, pero Michiru es sumamente culta y refinada… Estoy segura de que les caerá bien, y bueno, ya conocen a Setsuna- Araos hace una graciosa cara, fingiendo espanto -Siempre tan misteriosa…-

Ante la actuación de Araos, las hermanas peliazules no pueden contener la risa, estallando en alegres carcajadas.

- Veo que no has cambiado nada, pequeña Araos, heredera del Sol-

-Ah…- Araos voltea detrás suyo -Es usted, su majestad- De un momento a otro, la castaña se arrodilla y baja la cabeza en señal de respeto- Mía, Reina de Mercurio…

La Reina de Mercurio observaba detenidamente a sus hijas, que al ver a su madre se cohibieron y dejaron de reír, agachando la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

-Araos, hermana menor de la Reina Serenity y elegida como heredera formal de la Corona del Sol… ¿A que se debe tu visita?- Pregunta la bella Mía, sumamente interesada

-Quería visitar a las chicas- Araos se sonroja apenada- ¡Es cierto!- La castaña reacciona buscando algo entre sus ropas –Mi hermana quería que le entregara esto…-

La princesa del Sol se pone de pie y le ofrece una carta a la madre de Mía y Ami, que la soberana toma con delicadeza.

- Mi hermana lamenta que no haya podido estar a su lado, pero pues mi sobrina requiere de toda su atención y últimamente, Serenity se encuentra algo paranoica debido principalmente a las profecías, porque…- Araos voltea sobre su hombro para ver un deje de temor en la mirada de las gemelas

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?-

- De acuerdo- La Reina Mía asiente suavemente

- No se preocupen, no tardaré- Araos voltea a ver a las gemelas y les regala una bella sonrisa –Cuando regrese jugaremos, ¿De acuerdo?-

Araos sigue a la Reina Mía al interior del castillo de Zafiro, ante las miradas expectantes de Ami y la pequeña Mía.

- ¿Araos ya es tía?- Mía voltea a ver a Ami

- Sí…- Ami responde pensativa –El joven Zhuren está hoy en el palacio, siendo precisa en la sala del Oráculo junto a papá para que revele el futuro de la Princesa Serenity-

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso hermana?- Pregunta Mía mirando sorprendida a la menor

- Bueno, es que- Ami baja la cabeza, visiblemente sonrojada –Ayer me desperté al baño y cuando regresaba a la cama los escuché…-

- Hm…- Mía se toma la barbilla, pensativa -Así que la pequeña Ami es toda una espía-

- No digas eso…- Responde Ami con un graciosa mezcla de enojo y pena

- Calma, sólo era una broma…- Responde Mía algo nerviosa.

…

"Que curioso que recordara eso en este momento y este lugar…" Mía observa el lugar, dándose cuenta que era el mismo donde Araos encontró a las hermanas aquellas vez "Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, no me imagino peleando contra ti Araos…" Mía baja la cabeza ligeramente y cierra los ojos -Eras tan reconfortante como la cálida luz del sol, mis penas desaparecían cuando estabas a mi lado, hasta que me traicionaste…-

…

Para Mía y Ami, después de la visita del mencionado Zhuren y las revelaciones que interpretó del oráculo de Mercurio, cambiaron sus vidas, ya que el oráculo predijo que la princesa del Reino Lunar, Serenity, dependería mucho del Reino de Mercurio, en específico en la Sailor protectora del planeta… Los reyes, comenzaron a educar y preparar a las dos princesas para tal fin, pero al final, sólo una se convertiría en la guardiana del planeta… La otra, simplemente sería su hermana, la princesa culta y refinada de Mercurio, dócil y servicial por naturaleza, eso y nada más… Mía miraba con nostalgia hacia la ventana… De un momento a otro, las lecciones de sus profesores particulares se habían vuelto exhaustivas, ya no existía tiempo para jugar y sus padres ahora se comportaban fríos con ambas… Especialmente con Mía…

"Vaya, esos tiempos de diversión se ven tan lejanos…" Mía divaga mientras observa nostálgicamente desde la ventana de su habitación el nido de aves

- Mía…- Ami susurra débilmente detrás de su hermana, llamando su atención

- ¿Qué pasa?- Mía voltea a ver a Ami

- Bueno yo, es que yo…- Balbucea Ami temerosa

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- Susurra Mía, desconcertada

- Bueno, es Araos, ella… Ella fue…- Ami lucía bastante desconcertada, para preocupación de Mía

- ¿Qué pasa con Araos?- Pregunta Mía, ya preocupada

- Ella…- Ami respira hondo y baja la cabeza –Fue acusada de traición por nuestros padres…-

- ¿Qué?- pregunta Mía incrédula

- Escuché a mamá y a papá diciendo que ella intentó asesinar a la Princesa Serenity…-

-¡No, ella jamás haría eso…!- Contesta Mía molesta -Araos siempre quiso a la Princesa, esas son mentiras… ¡Mamá y papá están equivocados…!-

-El aviso vino de la propia reina Serenity- Responde Ami tristemente -Le dijo a papá y a mamá que Araos huía hacia Mercurio y nuestros padres ordenaron atacarla apenas llegara… Los soldados les avisaron que ya la habían capturado y la traían para que compareciera ante ellos… Por eso vine a avisarte-

Mía salió del cuarto, ante la mirada entristecida de Ami… Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la sala principal del castillo, donde la Reina y el Rey miraban con desprecio a Araos, que yace frente a ellos, encadenada, con su traje de Sailor roto y estropeado por varios lados, su cara demacrada reflejaba las dejaciones que sufrió en apenas unos días de encierro, mas sin embargo, sus ojos conservaban un brillo especial…

- No pensé que llegarías a ser una traidora y que intentaras asesinar a tu propia carne y sangre, una pequeña de apenas cinco años…- Dice fríamente la Reina Mía, mirando acusatoria a la Princesa de Sol

Pero la mirada desafiante de Araos intimida a la Reina de Mercurio, que desvía la mirada sin soportar los brillantes ojos de Araos. El Rey interviene para aliviar la presión de la Sailor del Sol sobre su esposa.

- Veamos si conservas esa mirada desafiante cuando estés un tiempo en la prisión del zafiro azul… O dime, ¿niegas tu horrible crimen?- Pregunta intimidante el Rey Hermes

Araos mira desafiante al Rey de Mercurio, en tanto, que la pequeña Mía miraba discretamente la escena… Mía esperaba la respuesta de Araos…

- Están equivocados, ¿pero que sentido tiene defenderme si ustedes y mi hermana ya han decidido mi destino de antemano? ¡Estoy harta de parodias y de estar negando la podredumbre que ustedes se esmeran en ocultar!- Responde Araos sin dejarse amedrentar por el Rey de Mercurio

- ¡Llévensela!- Grita Hermes mientras observa despectivamente a Araos "Vas a ocasionarme muchos problemas Araos, de eso estoy seguro, pero nada que no pueda manejar…"

Araos miró con determinación al Rey de Mercurio, sin perder la compostura, mientras los guardias la arrastraban hacia lo más oscuro del Palacio de Mercurio… Pero, en ese momento, Araos, mirando de reojo, pudo ver los pequeños ojos de Mía, los cuales dejaban fuir las lágrimas sin control…

"Mía…" Araos clava su mirada en las abundantes lágrimas de la niña tan especial para ella

"Araos, cómo pudiste…" Mía observaba terriblemente decepcionada a su ídolo.

En ese momento, el Rey de Mercurio volteó a sus espaldas, mirando como Mía lloraba mientras veía a Araos ser arrastrada por los guardias… Mecánicamente, la pequeña princesa se acercó a la ahora presa.

- Araos… ¿Cómo pudiste?- Mía ya no podía controlar su llanto

- Mía, yo…- Araos no pudo con la escena y desvió la mirada

- ¿Qué hay de todo lo que hicimos juntas?- Mía apretaba los puños en señal de furia contenida -Éramos las mejores amigas… Jugábamos como hermanas, no confiábamos todos nuestros secretos…- Sonríe en medio de su llanto

-Nos acompañábamos en nuestra soledad… ¿Eso no significó nada para ti?-

La princesa del Sol cierra los ojos, derramando varias lágrimas -Yo te admiraba Araos…-

En ese momento, Araos bajó la mirada y toda su determinación y fortaleza se vinieron abajo… Mía se dio la vuelta y corrió de regreso hacia su habitación, en cuyo camino, Ami miró tristemente pasar a su hermana.

- Mía… Escucha, espera… ¡Mía!- Araos lloraba incontrolablemente, completamente derrumbada.

…

- Araos…- Mía observa pensativa el manto celeste de Mercurio -Jamás lo sabre… ¿Qué pensarías de mí ahora? Las dos fuimos consideradas traidoras y de hecho, te vengué cuando destruí a Serenity… Cuando exterminé a los Reyes de Mercurio… Me pregunto si reencarnaste como las demás… No, no lo creo, esa Serenity detrás de esa bella apariencia, era bastante inflexible… A veces me pregunto por qué huiste a Mercurio en vez de irte a la tierra… Ahí Serenity jamás te hubiera alcanzado, por más que hubiese querido hacerlo… ¿Un nuevo Featherland? Probablemente, pero serán pregunta que jamás tendrán respuesta…-

Mía continuó su caminó por las ruinas, recorriendo las habitaciones del castillo que seguían de pie… Finalmente llegó a los restos de la biblioteca real, donde varios libros yacían en el suelo, quemados junto a pequeños bancos de ceniza… Unos más afortunados, lograron sobrevivir y continuaban en los estantes que seguían en pie. Mía mira detenidamente los libros en el estante más cercano a ella, cuando lo nota, un libro algo viejo de pasta plateada.

"Con que aquí estuvo todo el tiempo…" Mía tomó el libro cuidadosamente y lo abrió impetuosamente, oliendo la fragancia que salió suavemente del libro mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

…

En el jardín del castillo existía una bella fuente, donde las pequeñas Ami y Mía podían sentarse a platicar o a oír historias durante las visitas de Araos.

- ¿Qué historia les cuento ahora?- Araos revisaba el libro mientras esperaba la respuesta de las chicas

- Bueno, yo, me, me gustaría…- Ami responde temerosamente -Me gustaría oír la historia del Caballero Dragón…-

- Esa ya la oí- Mía se queja mientras hace un gracioso puchero

- Pero Ami no, así que hay que contársela- Araos le sonríe a su amiga

- Está bien…- Contesta Mía de mala gana

- Veamos…- La castaña comienza a hojear el libro, hasta que lo detiene después de unos segundos.

_El Caballero Dragón fue creado por los tres dioses de la tierra, el Dios Humano, el Dios Demonio y el Dios Dragón, para establecer un equilibrio en la tierra, donde las tres razas pudieran coexistir en paz, en sus respectivos mundos… El Caballero Dragón fue creado con el poder de combate de los dragones, el poder mágico de los demonios y el corazón de los humanos… Cuando una de las razas comienza a tener ambición de querer controlar el mundo, se le da al Caballero Dragón la tarea de destruir esos sueños y desde entonces esa ha sido su misión y nadie jamás la ha desobedecido._

- Pero, el príncipe Endymion es el heredero del trono de la tierra, ¿no?- Pregunta Ami confundida

- Sí, pero puede decirse que es el príncipe del Reino que representa a la tierra en el Milenio de Plata, en realidad existen varios Reinos en el planeta, algo así como aquí los Reinos de los distintos planetas, pero en menor escala

- Ahora entiendo- Dice Ami pensativa -Pero lo que no entiendo, es por qué la tierra no se lleva bien con nosotros…-

- Es algo difícil de explicar…- Araos responde pensativa -Hubo una guerra bastante antigua donde el Milenio de Plata participó… Participó la generación anterior de Sailor, es decir, mi madre y su abuela entre otras valientes guerreras… En realidad es algo bastante complejo…-

- Ya veo…- Contesta Ami dudosa

- Bueno, hay que platicar de otra cosa… ¿Ya conocieron a las otras princesas?- Araos pregunta curiosa

- Pues no- Responde Mía -Cada vez que vienen, a mi y a Ami nos mantienen en nuestro cuarto

- Ya veo…- dice Araos seria, moviendo la cabeza negativamente

- ¿Eso te molesta?- Le pregunta Ami

- No es que me moleste solo que si yo fuera reina no haría eso. No entiendo porque ahora hay esa actitud de tener a las princesas separadas. Pensé que solo era casualidad pero ahora que me dicen que las encierran en su cuarto me doy cuenta que es adrede. Soy la hermana de Serenity pero no se me ha dicho nada de esto…-

- Pero tú eres princesa y vienes a vernos- Le dice Mía

- Hm…- Araos sonríe irónicamente -La verdad es que vengo a verlas en contra de la opinión de mi hermana… Ya hemos tenido una disputa por esto y le he dicho que por mas reina que sea no me va a decir a quien ver y a quien no-

- ¡Bien dicho Araos!- le dice Mía -¡No dejemos que nos traten así!

- Bueno, no me hagan caso…- Araos suspira lentamente -Solo fue un pequeño desahogo personal… Tal vez ellos creen que es lo mejor pero le preguntaré a mi hermana mas directamente- Araos le sonríe a las gemelas -Pero siempre tengan presente que yo vendré a verlas

- Bueno, no importa, lo que importa es que tú estás con nosotras y eso me basta…-

Mía se acerca suavemente a Araos y se recarga en su hombro… Araos suaviza el hombro para confort de Mía mientras que Ami observa la escena con una sonrisa.

…

-Vaya, ahora que lo pienso, jamás nos esclarecieron el por qué del conflicto entre la Tierra y la Luna…- Mía regresa cuidadosamente el libro a su lugar

-Debe ser algo bastante importante, además, Beryl era un demonio, y los demonios sólo existen en la tierra… No lo sé…- Súbitamente, da un pisotón en el suelo- ¿Y por qué debería importarme? El Milenio de Plata yace destruido y es lo único que importa… Araos también fue vengada… Ahora podrás descansar en paz, supongo… Lástima que tu sueño no se cumplió…

…

Mía y Araos se encontraban en el cuarto de las princesas de Mercurio, platicando de trivialidades… Ami no se encontraba, puesto que algunas clases las tomaban separadas y ese momento era la ocasión, era el turno de Ami de tomar clases, además que ya desde hace algún tiempo Ami había dejado de frecuentar a Araos cuando llegaba de visita. Eso no le molestó a Mía porque ahora tenía a Araos para ella sola pero lo que si le molestaba es que una princesa de la categoría de Araos no era recibida como se merecía en Mercurio. Llegaba por sus propios medios al palacio y ningún sirviente se dignaba a atenderla como si fuera una desconocida. Araos ni siquiera se acercaba a hablar con los reyes o mas bien dejó de hacerlo porque ya en mas de una ocasión no la recibieron y los mensajeros que a recibían en varios intentos le dijeron que tenían muchas ocupaciones ¿pero que podía ser mas importante que les impida recibir a una de las aspirantes al trono del Sol? Mía pese a su corta edad adivinaba que había alguna influencia de Serenity ya que incluso dejó de usar a Araos como mensajera y cualquier asunto con los reyes de Mercurio lo hacía a través de otras personas, pero Araos jamás le comentó nada y ni se quejó del trato que recibía. Mía dejó de lamentarlo ya que creó un rincón en palacio solo para ellas y le alegraba prepararle ella misma algo de comer.

- ¿Y no tienes alguien especial?- Pregunta Mía sorpresivamente

- ¿Especial?- Le contesta Araos, visiblemente sonrojada

- Como mi mamá y mi papá que siempre están juntos y se apoyan en todo…-

- Bueno, es que, verás… Tengo un sueño algo… Olvídalo, es algo ridículo…- Responde Araos avergonzada

- No te preocupes, no me burlé de Ami cuando mojó la cama anoche, justo donde estás sentada ahora…-

Araos se levanta y se revisa su uniforme, el cual tiene en la falda un rastro de humedad.

- Y yo que lo acababa de lavar…- Dice la castaña suspirante mientras trata de exprimir su falda

- El punto es que no me reiré, así que dime, tu y yo compartimos todo, ¿no?-

Mía hace unos ojos llorosos, que Araos mira seria para luego cruzarse de brazos.

- No, no vas a convencerme- Araos cierra los ojos con seriedad

- Por favor… ¿Sí?- Mía insiste haciendo un puchero

- No, no me vas a convencer, ya bastante tengo con soportar a la chantajista de mi sobrina cuando quiere golosinas- La princesa del Sol voltea la cara, fingiendo indignación.

Mía como respuesta, comienza a acariciar con su cabeza el brazo derecho de Araos…

- Por favor…- Mía dice en tono suplicante

- No entiendo cómo es que ambas lo logran- Contesta la castaña sonrojada

-Lo que pasa, es que yo quiero… Bueno, me gustaría encontrar a un Caballero Dragón, para vivir aventuras como las suyas… Es mi sueño platónico… Encontrar a un Caballero Dragón para estar a su lado…- Termina la castaña con un suspiro

- ¡Que lindo!- dice Mía entusiasmada -¿Y será un caballero de brillante armadura y con grandes poderes que lo hagan invencible?-

- ¿Crees que así será?- Araos pregunta curiosa

- Sí… Además, sólo a un tonto no le gustaría estar contigo, yo te quiero mucho…- Mía contesta apenada

- Creo que es un poco diferente Mía- Araos sonríe tiernamente -Además con tal de que sea realidad, no me importaría que tuviera una armadura brillante u oscura… No importa el exterior sino lo que está adentro-

- No te preocupes…- Mía se levanta con determinación -Si se tarda mucho yo podría ser tu caballero… No me molestaría usar una armadura, es más, me gustaría usar mas eso que ese vestido de Sailor, enseña demasiado

- ¡Oye! ¡Yo soy una Guerrera Sailor!- Araos finge molestia -¿Te parece que enseño demasiado?-

- ¿Quieres que te responda o seguimos siendo amigas?- Contesta Mía sonriendo pícaramente.

Araos le hace una llave sujetándole la cabeza mientras le clavaba el puño en la cabeza.

- ¡Retira lo dicho!- Le dice Araos riéndose maliciosa

- ¡No voy a ser mentirosa!- Mía contesta pícaramente -Además, así como me tienes veo más de lo debido…-

Araos la suelta sofocada y se alisa la falda un poco seria.

- No deberías burlarte de nuestro uniforme, tal vez algún día lo uses-

- No lo creo… ¿No te das cuenta que se esmeran ahora mas con Ami? ¿A quien crees que elegirán como la guerrera de Mercurio?- Mía desvía la mirada

- ¿Realmente crees eso?- Pregunta Araos analítica

- Si, y me alegro por ella, no me interesa ser la guerrera de Mercurio-

- No digas eso- Araos toma a Mía del hombro -Para serte sincera, para mi quien reúne mejores aptitudes para ser la guerrera de Mercurio eres tu-

- No me gustan las reglas- Responde Mía incomoda

- Eso no quita que tengas obligaciones y deberes para con tus padres como princesa de Mercurio-

- No me gusta como te tratan- Mía observa con molestia a su amiga -¡No me gusta ser princesa de Mercurio si me piden que me aparte de quienes quiero!-

- ¿Que dices?- Pregunta Araos confundida.

Mía calla y Araos la sujeta del brazo

- ¿A que te refieres Mía?- Pregunta Araos curiosa

- Yo… no debí decir eso- Responde Mía apenada -Son solo ideas mías…-

Araos la suelta y se queda sentada un rato antes de ponerse de pie

- No te preocupes Mía- Araos le regala una cálida sonrisa -Sé a lo que te refieres… Tú no tienes la culpa-

…

- Y aún lo sostengo…- Mía observa con precaución al astro Rey, sumamente visible en Mercurio -Sólo un idiota te hubiera dejado ir… O una hermana infeliz, como esa estúpida de Serenity…- La princesa de Mercurio endurece la mirada -O seres inferiores como los imbéciles Reyes de Mercurio… Reina idiota… Odio compartir mi nombre contigo… Espero que te estés pudriendo en el Infierno ahora-

La bella peliazul continuó caminando por las ruinas, regresando de nuevo al jardín, encontrando con sorpresa uno de los rosales intacto, donde las peculiares rosas azules florecían. A pesar de haber estado cerca del campo de batalla, lucía todavía con vida… Mía no pudo evitar ver una rosa, y acercarse a olerla…

- Las rosas tienen espinas…- Mía corta la rosa con sumo cuidado de no espinarse.

…

Mía y Araos se encontraban en el jardín, mirando cómo abría uno de los tantos botones de rosa azul entre los muchos rosales del lugar, lentamente la flor va expandiendo sus pétalos ante el regocijo de las princesas.

- Que bonita rosa…- Dice la peliazul con un gran sonrisa

- Sí…- Araos asiente con la cabeza, pero se torna seria -Debes tener cuidado con ellas, a pesar de parecer tan frágiles, tienen espinas, las cuales son su medio de defensa para sobrevivir…-

- ¿Su defensa?- Mía pregunta confundida.

Araos como respuesta vuelve a asentir con la cabeza.

- Las rosas son muy bellas y su dulce aroma es bastante atrayente, por lo que los animales tratan de comerlas, por eso es que desarrollaron sus espinas…-

- Ya veo…- Pronuncia la princesa sin dejar de ver las rosas

- Mía, tú también deberás desarrollarte…- Araos toma los hombros de Mía, mirándola a los ojos -Conocerás muchos lugares y no sé, tal vez encuentres a alguien, pero si no llega a pasar eso, deberás seguir adelante, luchando por ser más fuerte cada día, por ser feliz ya que tú tienes el derecho a la felicidad… Recuerda bien eso Mía-

- Sí, eso haré Araos…- Mía responde sin apartar la mirada de la castaña

- Pero ahora, no hay que ponerse tan seria…- La princesa del sol le regala una cálida sonrisa a su contraparte de Mercurio -Simplemente disfrutemos este momento- Araos corta una rosa, para ofrecérsela a Mía- Y recuerda muy bien Mía, las rosas tienen espinas…

…

- Pero huelen tan bien…- Susurra al tiempo que huela suavemente la rosa recientemente cortada.

Desde momento en que por unos instantes Mía sólo recordó los pasajes alegres de su vida, pasaron tres días con sus noches en los que la princesa de Mercurio no hizo nada más que pensar, aclarar sus dudas y sus sentimientos encontrados. Súbitamente, la princesa se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar silenciosamente hacia las ruinas hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la sala del trono del Palacio de Zafiro, sólo había quedado en pie el trono desde el que Hermes decidía la vida de millones de Mercurianos, los cuales ahora sólo eran cadáveres pudriéndose a lo largo y ancho del planeta, pero en uno de esos impulsos inexplicables, se sentó en la silla real, se puso cómoda y oriento su mirada hacia el firmamento.

-Estoy lista…- Susurro inexpresivamente.

Una luz iluminó todo el lugar, al tiempo que Mía cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y súbitamente bajó la mirada… La luz desapareció tal cual como llegó, pero ahora Mía lucía extraña, sentada sin moverse, mientras gradualmente la luz del sol comenzaba a ser más fuerte cada instante…

_Mi camino originalmente fue marcado por una esfera de cristal, fue construido por mis padres y fue terminado por un vil traidor y un incompetente, dos de las tres personas que mejor me han tratado… A la tercera me gustaría volver a verla, pero sé muy bien que eso será imposible… Con respecto a los otros dos, estoy segura que ambos murieron defendiendo sus ideales… Ahora yo seguiré lo míos hasta las últimas consecuencias… Sí… Mis recuerdos que habían sido enterrados, la cadena de la venganza que arrastro desde niña, el camino eterno que seguiré sin pensar en lo demás… Vi la última noche plateada y así como una vela, fui yo quien la apagó… En este panorama tan desolador, me dieron una razón para vivir, y es por esa razón que seguiré mi propio camino, mis propios impulsos y mis propios deseos… _

FIN

Pues, esta es por decirlo así, la segunda y definitiva edición, en la que detallo en un mejor formato la historia de Mía. Con respecto a la historia acerca del Milenio de Plata, también quise tratar de explicar el porqué no aparecen las Sailor de la Tierra y el Sol, además de tratar de relacionar el cinturón de asteroides a la historia de las Sailor. La Reina Serenity siempre presenta melancolía en su mirada, por lo que pensé que la historia de las hermanas de la Luna y el Sol, más el arrepentimiento de Serenity sean la explicación. Varios de los momentos entre Mía y Araos fueron complementados por el conocido escritor de Fanfics: Eduardo Castro, y es un honor para mí decir que trabajé con alguien como él.


End file.
